A Heart in Chains
by Rambles
Summary: REVISED. A leader of the Bronx returns to the newsies, but brings the old ways back with her, will they ruin the pact between other territories and start a war? or will the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies from her past be able to free her from herself?
1. Phantoms

**A/N: As of 8/17/08 this story is being REVISED. It follows the same story line but I fixed the grammar and other things that were annoying me. I also added dates in since that was confusing before. **

**Hope you all give it another read over, and anyone new I hope you enjoy it. Review and let me know if it needs to be redone again or anything that will help make it better.**

**Thanks to all my previous reviewers and anyone that added it their favorites before!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the movie**

* * *

Through the pitch black of the night you could see her, she walked around New York when others dared not to go out. They call her The Phantom, for very few know her well enough to remember her name, but then again that was a long time ago and people have forgotten it now. If you wanted to see her you would have to search the streets at night, but she only was found when she wanted to be. Maybe she really is a phantom or perhaps even a ghost but no one know...yet.

**New York, 1900**

I took a long drag on my cigar before throwing it on the ground. I turned and headed towards the Brooklyn Bridge. As I began to cross the bridge I took the time to pause and looked down at the waves crashing against one another. The water below seemed to hold my stare as my mind wandered. It had been too long since I had left my territory. My name seemed to be dying with each passing day I was away. I sighed and turned my head to the right letting my hair sweep across my face as the wind picked up. Near by was the end of the bridge, the edge of Brooklyn. And for a minute I found myself frozen, not because of the idea of Brooklyn but by the noise I heard coming from the darkness. I slowed my breathing to listen more carefully and slipped into the shadows cast by the bridge. From the shadows I watched as a figure approached the bridge.

I noticed with curiosity that it was Spot Conlon. It was a little late for him to be walking away from his territory. But I shrugged it off it wasn't my business to worry about what he was doing. As soon as he passed I stepped back out into the dim glow of the moon. I slowly shook my head as I looked once more across the water. People thought he was the most feared and respected of all the newsies in New York. But there was a time when I was as feared as him, back when I ruled over my newsies.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I turned back into the darkened streets to my temporary home not too far away. Tomorrow it would be time to head back and reclaim what I had and with it reclaim my name that was slipping away.

* * *

As the sun rose, I oddly found myself getting out of 'bed' or my makeshift one at that. And before I could change my mind, or even realize what I was doing, I was already engulfed by the busy streets around me. The brightness outside was something I wasn't too used to and I quickly shielded my eyes in hope the sun would some how dim itself. Once my eyes became adjusted I let down my hand, it had been to long since I had stepped into this different world, the world consumed by the majority of New York. Putting my shocked state behind me I turned in the direction of the Bronx, carefully finding the same streets I used at night.

The back alleys and less crowded streets made it easier for me to reach my territory than the normal routes. The minute I stepped into my old territory I felt a weird wave of security wash over me. I shook it off and smirked as I noticed what I had stopped in front of...the lodging house.

As I took the step to the door I paused and pulled out my last cigar from my pocket. When the match sparked and the smoke was released around me I turned and opened the door, stepping into my past.

It was early afternoon when I entered the lodging house, but even still I found a few newsies hanging around. My emotionless eyes scanned the room looking for a particular person, and near the back I found him. The other newsies had now stopped what they were doing and watched me with a certain interest, but I focused on the person who had yet to notice me. I came to a silent stop in front of him and waited till he lifted his head up to meet my gaze. His sandy blond hair slowly moved back and deep hazel eyes threatened mine, until he took a look at the whole person.

"Phantom?" was the near whisper he uttered. Once he regained his composure he spit in his hand and stuck it out hoping I would return his gesture. I did but motioned for him to follow me to the roof. The silence of the bunk room was too much for me and I went out before him waiting for him to take a seat next to me.

"So Phantom, what brings you back?"

I shrugged, "been gone too long. How are things heah?"

It was his turn to shrug this time. "Been the same mostly, sell, eat, sleep"

I nodded my approval, "territory still da same?"

"More of less, but we all kinda have a pack, ya know since the strike and all" was his hesitant reply and I could see why. This was something I was not expecting.

I raised my eyebrows at that statement, "A pact? So you'se sayin' that no ones threatened us?"

"Phantom things changed when you left, ain't no ones touched anyone yet" although he had spoken back to me I let it slip for the moment.

I took a long drag on my cigar and blew the smoke out before me, I watched as it disappeared into the surrounding air. Through the air around it I could see my territory laid out in front of me, I nodded to myself before turning my attention to what was at hand.

"Alright Haze" Hazel or Haze, nodded and slipped back in the lodging house.

I took another look across the horizon in the distance before I followed Hazes retreat to check on the rest of the newsies.

Upon entering the bunkroom, I noticed a lot more newsies had returned from selling, and there were new ones among them. Haze called them over and looked up at me before continuing.

"Alright guys this is Phantom, she'll be taking over as the leader again. If anyone has a problem I suggest leaving before you are thrown out in worse shape." He glanced at the faces in front of him; none dared to move, once satisfied he continued, "Phantom the new ones are Whisper and Bolt." I looked over at the first one he introduced, noticing that he was around 6 and the other was closer to 11.

"Well dis heah is da Bronx, and for those who don't remember we have a few rules 'round here. Anyone in our territory is to be shown out unless here for gamblin' or business. You must learn how ta use a knife if you wanna survive, and you wanna stay you have to sell ta pay rent. Understood?" The Newsies nodded and mumbled agreement.

"Good," most of the little kids ran off to do their own thing and I was left with the older kids, I smiled and spit shook with them.

"Heya Phantom I was getting' worried you forgot 'bout us?"

I laughed, "Me forget 'bout you Razor? I've tried to and it's harder than it looks"

He laughed and slapped me on the back, "good to have you back, not that Haze was bad or anythin'" he added before quickly looking at Haze to emphasize his respect towards him.

After catching up with the other Newsies I had lost contact with, I turned to Haze, "What no poker game tonight?"

"Is that what you came back for, the gamblin'?"

"What you think I came back for the guys? Nah, dis is where the real fun is."

Within a few minutes we set up our makeshift poker table and it didn't take long for all they guy to become absorbed in their cards for the night. By the end of about 10 poker games the room had shifted its occupants from the middle of the room to under their sheets.

As I looked around the room I noticed the sky outside was a pitch black, no moon in sight. I smiled and decided to try and sleep at night for once instead of the early morning. As I waited for sleep to take over I couldn't help but think of my newsies.

Everything seemed to be in good order around here, Haze did a good job and I was happy with it. He had the build of a leader and towered over my frame at 6'. Razor, I was sad to say I missed his antics and was glad he hadn't changed; his hair was still somewhat long and slicked back away from his face. He was shorter than Haze and reached around 5'7 still taller than my 5'2 size.

So far this day had worked out and I was hoping tomorrow would fair similar, but you never know around here. With the questions of tomorrow playing in my head I slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The rest of the chapters should be up soon, the story is mostly all redone so far. Thanks**


	2. Daily Routine

A/N: heres the next chapter, Im still hoping to see some reviews and comments...it would help me to fix anything more and to just to update sooner. Well anyways..Enjoyy

Disclaimer: I dont own newsies, I do own Phantom...

* * *

**Bronx, New York 1900**

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of the boys scrambling to get ready for the day. I rolled over in my bed and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over again. But as soon as I drifted off I felt someone pushing me, lazily I cracked an eye open to see who it was.

Haze was smiling at me and shaking his head "first day back and youse already sleepin' on da job. Get up or I'll take ova again" I groaned and pulled myself out of bed blindly heading towards the wash room.

Inside the washroom I looked in the mirror seeing that I needed to wash up soon, but thinking it could wait, I grabbed my messy curls and braided them together leaving me with one braid trailing down my back. I sighed at my reflection and picked up a hat on my way out the door. Although I was a girl newsie, I dressed like one of the guys since I was raised that way, I don't even remember a time I wore a skirt or dress, it was always brown or plain pants with simple shirts. Other than that I would have my hat and suspenders which were usually hanging off me; I don't think girls were meant to wear them, but I liked mine so I left them on hanging from my pants. Besides my clothes I always carried my knife on me and of course my cigars.

I'm not really sure how I became hooked on them and not cigarettes like most newsies, but that was another one of my mysteries or to me at least. I quickly walked into the streets following the line of boys ahead of me. Glancing to my right I found Haze and Razor getting in line for the papers. I picked up my pace and jumped in line in front of them, "We were wonderin' if you'd get up heah or not"

"Ya really need to stop wonderin' Razor, it might hurt ya brain too much"

"Ha ha" Razor laughed mockingly. The window opened up and I noticed it was still the grumpy old man working here. Ignoring his looks I slapped down my change and ordered my 100 papers. Once they were shoved roughly through the window I lifted them into my arms with ease, still comfortable with the weight of them. I waited for Haze to join me as we scanned the headlines while the rest of the boys got their papers.

"So where ya sellin' these days?" I asked Hazel hoping my spot was still open.

"Over in southy, no one took da river, your spots still waiting" I smiled; glad everything was still the way it was, or at least close enough.

After the last newsie picked up his papers, Haze and I led the group out onto the streets. Once everyone stepped out of the gates they all dispersed to their own selling spots. It was sad to watch the young ones under 10 working everyday but what else was there for them to do. They grew up quickly this way but they also had the chance to grow up and not die on the streets, at least this way they had money and a roof.

Haze walked away from my side as I turned towards my own selling spot. I headed down to my river spot towards the northwestern side of the Bronx. I liked this spot the best, being near the water calmed me somehow. As I reached my spot I checked to make sure no other newsie was located near me. After a quick search I jumped back into the selling routine. By late morning I had sold all 100, it took longer than I expected but then again it had been awhile since I hawked the headlines, it wouldn't take me too long to get back on track.

Trying to get back into my daily routine I used to have, I headed back to the lodging house and made sure everything was running smoothly. Following the river's edge it didn't take long to find the lodging house that sat about a block away from the East River. The one thing I liked about the lodging house's location was from this spot I could over look the neighboring Queens and Harlem territories, and if needed Brooklyn and Manhattan could be seen if anyone came close.

This was where I patrolled and made sure my boarders were free from other powers. Although Haze said we had a pact with the other newsies, I wasn't so sure if it would hold, or if I was willing to hold up my end. The only pact I agreed with was the one within the Bronx; the newsies in the Bronx shared their territory with the surrounding gangs. But gangs from Bronx and the so called newsie gang all respected each other and didn't fight, we weren't friends but we weren't enemies either we just shared the same space. And together we all looked out for anyone coming into the territories; we were watchers for all of the Bronx.

As I entered the lodging house I wondered if the gangs and us were still in our own pact, I set out to find Haze among the newsies scattered through the house. I found him talking with the younger ones in the back. "Hey Haze" I said as I neared them.

"Hey Phantom, how's the sellin?"

I shrugged it off, "been awhile ya know?" he laughed and shook his head at me.

"How's it goin' with the gangs?" Haze meet my eyes wondering why I had asked, his silence worried me.

"It's the same as it was" he finally answered

I nodded, "good so ya think they know I'm back already?"

"They probably knew before you and I both did" I laughed he had a point; they watched the Bronx's boarders religiously.

I sat down on my bunk and searched for a cigar. Frowning when I found none I looked around the room for any laying out.

"Anyone got a cigar?" I asked as I continued looking. It didn't take long for a cigar to be held in front of me.

I looked up and smiled at Razor, "See I knew you'se was good for somethin'"

"Glad to be of assistance Phantom." He smiled and sat down on his bed. I noticed that about half the newsies were back and hanging around the lodging house.

I had never sold the afternoon edition and I gave others the choice to do sell if they had wanted to, and judging by the amount still out I figured they still did as they pleased. Looking around I decided to go to the roof to smoke, and keep a watch on the streets.

I spent most of the afternoon sitting on the roof, not meaning to but rather unintentionally taking the time to escape from the world around me. By the time the darkness of night had surrounded me I was back inside the bunkroom with everyone else and I soon joined them as they slept in their bunks. My first day back was somewhat new yet all familiar and I figured it wouldn't take me long to settle back into the daily pattern I once had.

* * *

I woke up before the others and quickly went to the washroom to get some privacy. "I need my own washroom" I mumbled out loud as if someone was listening that could grant my wish.

I sighed as I used the tub to wash myself up. Even the cold water, no let me rephrase that, the _freezing _water soothed my body and mind, and for once let me feel refreshed. But that feeling would vanish as I stepped onto the dusty streets.

I emerged from the tub and quickly dressed knowing the boys would be coming in soon, and as if on cue I heard the echoing of voices entering the room. As I pushed my way back into the bunkroom to finish getting ready I pushed Haze out of the way.

"Morning Phantom" he said with too much cheer for the morning. I huffed at him and continued on. I was never a morning person, so why I chose to sell papers this early I still don't know.

After I finished getting ready I met Haze and Razor outside and we set off to the distribution center. It had been close to a week since I reclaimed my position and now it felt like I had never left. But things were never this constant and I knew it was only a matter of time until something changed.

On my way to my selling spot I noticed two newsies walking by me, but as I looked closer I realized they weren't from the Bronx. Frowning I slipped into a nearby alley and proceeded to cut them off. As they turned the corner they came to a stop in front of me. They were around 14 years old and both carried a stack of papers with them.

"Can I help you boys?" I asked slowly looking them over.

They looked at each other before turning back to me the taller of the two spoke up for them, "we were just passin' through"

I stepped forward dropping my papers before me.

"Passin' through wit papes? Looks to me like you were gonna sell heah. If you were gonna sell somewhere other than da Bronx you can buy them there, not heah"

"We didn't buy them here we are just passin through honest." The other kid said while stepping back clearly showing he didn't want any trouble. I glanced at the kid to his right; he was still standing closer to me and the look he was sending was a look of a prey trying to scare off the predator.

"Why don't you get out of heah before I'se remove you personally. And believe me you don't want dat."

"This ain't you're territory last time I checked it was Haze's and even so I didn't know we had trouble with Bronx." The kid that was trying to scare me spoke up, clearly he had more guts than I gave him credit for.

"Well I suggest ya check again cause this is my territory now." I slowly slipped out my knife, casually fingering it in front of them.

"So take dis time as a warnin', and don't let me catch ya around heah with papes again."

The boys nodded and backed away slowly not wanting to turn their back to me yet. When they were far enough they turned and ran back in the direction of Queens. I put my knife away and picked up my pile of papers. I quickly dusted them off, adjusted my hat and set back out towards my selling spot as if nothing happened. But the whole time I took selling, I carefully played out what happened, figuring out what this meant.

When I returned to the lodging house later that afternoon I met Haze at the door.

"Ya lettin' other newsies sell in our territory?" I asked letting a hint of anger come through my words.

Haze met my eyes with a confused look, "Not dat I know of, I've seen newsies passing through but never with papes, or sellin' in heah.", he paused and tried to figure out what was going on with my moood, "Why?"

"Cause I found two in heah today, from Queens. Said they were passin' but they had papes. I gave 'em a warning but next time I won't be in such a good mood. This pact thing we got goin' on aint gonna hold if I find this happenin' again."

Haze nodded in agreement, he knew as much as I did that newsies passing through was one thing, but selling in a territory that isn't your own is not acceptable. There was a few exceptions, if you were on good terms with the leader you may be able to sell there from time to time, but I didn't know these kids, nor did I okay that they could sell in the Bronx.

"Well we could bring it up with Queens" Haze offered after a few minutes of silence passed between us.

I shook my head, "Nah that won't do nothin' we'll handle it when it happens again" I turned and met his gaze, sending a look of authority to him, "but I wanna hear bout anyone in our territory, even just passin through."

"I'll keep a look out." Haze spoke as I turned and left without saying anything else to him. I went to talk to some of the newsies that sold by the boarders, letting them know to keep watch.


	3. Interloper

A/N: Heres another quick update...I would love some feedback. I know this story got some reviews before hand but I want to know if its still good, or anything..pleasee (im going to slow down updates for a little to see if i get responses)

Sorry there isnt much to do with manhattan or brooklyn newsies yet but they will come up soon i promisee

Enjoy!

**Bronx, New York 1900**

It had been a few days since the incident of intruders. I had keep an eye out but it was quiet again. Maybe the warning worked, or at least for Queens. But that was until I returned to the lodging house after a long day of selling.

As soon as I entered the bunk room I could tell something had happened. I slowly glanced around the room trying to figure out what it was. My eyes stopped on Whisper, he looked like he'd have a nice shinner by tomorrow since it was already becoming colorful.

"What happened here?" I asked as I knelt down in front of him. He adverted his eyes to the floor. I looked up at Razor who was standing near by, "Well is anyone gonna tell me?"

"Well ya see Whisper heah was at his sellin' spot when he saw a newsie in his place, so he fought for his spot. Luckily this kid can hold his own and sent the other one runnin'" Razor answered for Whisper.

"Queens?" I asked looking at Razor rather than Whisper.

"Nah he took off towards Harlem or 'hattan. But I couldn't tell which, since they both have a border by Whispers sellin' spot."

I stood up and moved Whispers head towards me, taking in his injuries. Luckily it was just a few bruises, "Ya did good kid" I said as I released his face.

A faint smile appeared on his lips and he nodded. I smiled and walked over to my bed. As I made myself comfortable I felt someone to my left, I looked over to see Haze, "So what we gonna do Phantom?"

"Well we'll see where dis kid was from and then deal with it, how bad was it really?" I knew there was more than just Whisper fighting off the kid, Whisper was still small and if someone was coming into Queens they probably wouldn't be that small.

"We'll he wouldn't have been hurt too bad since he was older than Whisper but Razor stepped in ta help. Seems the kid barely got away. Ya know how Razor gets." I laughed at the thought of Razor's temper in fights, there was nothing funny about it, unless ya where his leader. Hell that's how he got his name.

"So I'm guessin' it won't be long till we heah from who ever it is"

Haze nodded his head then slowly smiled, "I guess not"

Haze left my side and I listened to the noise in the bunkroom wind down as each newsie soon drifted off to sleep. I stayed awake watching the sky out of the small window; I still wasn't used to trying to sleep at night. But eventually sleep took over.

It felt like only a few hours passed before I found myself being woken up. I groaned, I really hated the waking up part of the job. But I forced myself to do it anyways. By the time I had managed to get out of bed everyone was dressed and ready to go to work. I sighed and hurried after them.

"Look who finally made it" Haze joked as I joined him at the front of the line.

I frowned at him and looked behind me for Whisper. I found him standing by Bolt and Fire, who was a little older than Bolt at 15 years old.

"Hey Whisper" I said motioning for him to join me. He looked around before running up to meet me. "I want ya to show me where ya sell ok?"

"Alright" I heard him mumble.

I smiled noticing why they called him Whisper. We soon bought our papes and I headed off with Whisper to make sure the kid didn't get into trouble today. I figured if it was Harlem they would be coming back with force. But if it was Manhattan...I wasn't too sure what Cowboy would do.

Just to make sure I decided to sell near Whisper today. If it was an older newsie or even one that could fight with a knife I wouldn't mind, but I wasn't so sure a 6-year-old could fight off someone with a knife yet. I would have to work on teaching the younger newsies how to do that.

I noticed we had stopped walking and that Whisper had already started selling, I watched with curiosity as he stood holding up a paper and people seemed to instantly buy from him. He barely whispered out the headlines, the softness made him appear sick. And a sick and young newsie sold easily. I smirked in approval and walked a little ways away to sell some of my own.

While I was selling I realized this part of the Bronx bordered Manhattan not Harlem. Well so much for the fighting today, but then again this could be interesting. Jack was never known for fighting other territories, but he could have changed, but then there was the pact and all. This was something I couldn't wait to see. I soon finished off my selling and went to check on Whisper.

"Hey kid how ya doin'?" Whisper turned around almost frightened, but relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Almost done," he said looking down at his 2 papers.

"Well then come on so we can go get some lunch," at the mention of food his face lit up and he proceeded to sell his last two papers fast.

I laughed as we headed off towards a diner. I don't remember the last time I actually ate at lunchtime, but hey I was in a good mood today so why not splurge. We entered a place called Soundpoint over by the park. I saw some of the other newsies lounging around inside. They all said their hello's to us as we sat down with them.

"We never see ya around heah Phantom," Fire said to me.

"Do I need to explain myself to anyone?" I asked looking around at the rest of the table. They all shook their heads and suddenly found their food very interesting.

"Good, now what do you want Whisper?" he stopped counting his change and looked up at me.

"Um some soup" I nodded and called a waiter over.

After the meal I headed out into the bright sun. Whisper wanted to sell the afternoon edition so I let him go along with his friends.

As I walked back to the lodging house I was left to my own thoughts. I continued to think about my territory that I had just acquired again. Maybe I should have left it with Haze, maybe I was getting too old for this. Not that I was old in age since I was still younger than some other leaders, but I was old in the newsie lifestyle. I laughed at the thought when did 18 become so damn old?

I sighed and tried to shake the thoughts away, but they come back when I passed one of my newsies. I watched him selling and wondered if he would be at risk if I broke this sudden pact. Or if he wouldn't mind it seeing as it would secure his selling spot for him only, and not any other boroughs.

This pact was leaving me confused and I don't enjoy being confused. But luckily for me I had reached the lodging house and all my thoughts were pushed away as I went to talk with Haze about a poker game tomorrow night.

"Heya Phantom, have a hard time selling?" he asked as I entered the bunk room. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Nah I was at lunch" getting the meaning behind his question since it was much later than I normally came back.

He nodded and continued shuffling his deck of cards.

"So what do youse think bout havin a poker game tomorrow night?"

Haze looked back up at me and shrugged, "Ya sure that's a good idea after we soaked some newsies the other day?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah I think it's a good idea. I pretty sure I know who it was, but this will help prove it"

I actually knew it would most likely be Manhattan, and I was still curious of how Jack would act about Razor working on of his boys over. And besides some of the leaders didn't know I was back as a leader yet, that could be an interesting revelation to watch.

"Alright, all the usual leaders?" He asked seeing this was a good idea, he looked around the room frowning a little, "You think we'll have room for all them in heah?"

"I think youse ask too many questions. Where else are we gonna do it, this is all we have"

Haze put down the deck, "Alright I'll get on it"

I nodded as he left the bunk room and went to spread the word around. I dropped down in my bed and took a little rest while I waited for night to come, and for a few practice games to be played before the big game. I smirked; this was what we needed around here, some action...well besides fighting.

* * *

It was the night, the night of the poker game. I was seated atop the roof. I watched as newsies from around the near by boroughs slowly made their way into my territory for the poker game. Although I wanted to play and win some rounds I decided to wait it out and make sure everything went fine, and for now I could keep watch from the roof. Everything was set up inside and we found a good number of tables to set up in the bunkroom and downstairs. Now we just needed the people to come for the games to really start. Below me I could see Queens entering the lodging house, I smiled knowing the encounter with them didn't stop them from coming; I was waiting on Harlem and Manhattan to see who had gone after Whisper.

As the noise level grew from behind me I checked the streets once more to find Harlem and Brooklyn coming in. I waited for them to enter as I listened for any sign of fights inside. When I heard none I knew I was right, the kid must have been from Manhattan.


	4. The beginning

**Bronx, New York 1900**

I continued to stare out into the blackness but soon got the feeling of being watched. I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. A small smirk played upon my lips.

"Can I help ya Jack?" I asked blowing smoke into the air around me, I heard him step forward on the roof with another pair of shoes following. Confused by another person I slowly turned around to see who it was. I stared at the kid with curly brown hair; he looked like he didn't belong around here.

Jack soon noticed my interest, "This is Dave, Dave this is...Phantom,"

I nodded and turned my attention back to Jack. I could tell he was debating what to say to me so I waited for him to speak. I enjoyed watching Jack shift in the silence clearly uneasy about something. Finally he looked at Dave who nodded to him.

"I don't want a war Phantom, but my newsie is barely hanging on right now cause of your boys." I tilted my head waiting for him to finish, when he didn't I took the cigar out of my mouth,

"Well the way I see it is your newsies was in my territory with papes, and well we were protecting our territory. And I don't like the idea of kids, such as yours, trying to push around my 6 year old newsie"

Jack looked back at me with confused eyes, either from what I had said or the fact that I had said it, maybe he thought I'd be his friend in this and apologize to him, but he doesn't know me and he never had.

"There's a pact going on since the strike, all newsies are joined together as a unit. Being a unit makes us stronger and will stop a strike from happening again." David started to say to me when I silenced him with a glare.

"Listen kid it was fine before the strike with each of us bein on our own, so if this breaks up your precious little pact, then I'm sorry." I placed my cigar back into my mouth and inhaled, watching Jack and David closely, figuring out their next move.

"I heard you were a feared newsie in these parts, some even say more powerful than Spot Conlon, but with fear comes respect. Getting your newsies and others to respect you as a leader would be easy if you kept the agreement." This David kid had some nerve.

I looked deep into David's eyes into his soul, he was a smart one, and anyone could see that. He came from a better family than most newsies around, not only did his speech show it but his eyes, they were almost virgin like compared to what the kids on the streets saw everyday.

I looked over to Jack who was playing with his hat. "Where'd youse dig dis one up Jack? Youse got your self a keepa, but I ain't persuaded that easy." I glanced between Jack and David before continuing, "I'll let any newsies through my territory, but if I see _anyone _sellin', they won't get a warnin'"

Jack nodded, and started to leave the roof when he paused and looked back at me. Although he had moved into the shadows, I could feel him staring into my eyes,

"Why'd ya leave?" I heard him barely speak.

I frowned at his question and watched him leave the roof for the night, knowing he wouldn't get an answer from me. I sighed and turned back to my street, not yet wanting to join the games inside.

Jack's question echoed in my mind, and I thought back to my life before my leadership role. Back to my childhood if you could call it that. Back to the time when I roamed the busy streets feeling as if I was the only one in New York. When I was three, my parents were killed in a fire and I was thrown out into the heart of the city, right onto the very streets that paved the way for everyone. For me it paved the way to a second chance, a chance to grow old or at least the option to.

**Manhattan, New York 1885**

Learning to survive on the streets is a hard task for anyone but being 3 years old didn't make it any easier. No one realized I was alive so no one bothered looking for me. I guess the good thing was I was spared being put in an orphanage. But somehow at my age I didn't care if I was locked in some orphanage I just wanted some shelter and love, maybe more than the box I was currently curled into.

For a few weeks I wandered around the dirty alleys and weaved through masses of people to find any food or money that I could. As I felt the first signs of winter approaching it was harder to find a warm place to sleep it. I continued walking through the streets and soon decided the best place to spend the night would be curl up in a familiar box, at least it would cover me from the weather.

As I settled in for the night I quickly drifted off to sleep, not worrying about anything around me. I let my mind escape to my own dreams, making me forget about my current situation. But I was brought back to reality harshly and much sooner than I expected. I felt a heavy presence on my body, and soon figured it was that someone fell on me. Rather than crying out I shifted further back in the alley, letting the person pass on.

The person however picked himself up only to be shoved back down by another person. I watched as a fight broke out between the two. As they moved in and out of the shadows I began to search for a way out of the alley so neither of them could turn on me after. I sighed as I realized it was a dead end and there was nothing I could do but wait it out. Surprisingly the battle was over when I looked back and the boy who tripped over me was standing over the other boy wiping the blood from his mouth. I held my breath as I saw him turn towards me and I closed my eyes thinking if I couldn't see him he wouldn't be able to see me. But my childish thinking didn't work out too well as I heard him move closer to me. I cracked one eye and made out his shape as it bent down in front of me.

He studied me for a minute as I opened my eyes fully. "What you doin' out heah?" he asked with a rather soft voice. Not the type of voice I was expecting and I felt myself relax a little.

I looked up at him with droopy eyes and didn't answer, even if I knew what to say I couldn't seem to find my voice. He sighed and glanced around the alley, maybe he was looking for parents or friends, even though it was late at night I guess he still expected to see someone I belonged to.

When he found nothing he held out a hand to me, "Come on, I'll take you somewhere warmer and with a real roof" He said looking pointedly at my box.

I felt myself blush with embarrassment about the box. I studied him for another minute, he looked harmless. He was tall, well tall to me, but his eyes were a warming brown color, his hair was brown as well and short pieces seemed to fall in front of his eyes. I decided to put my trust in him and put my small hand in his. He slowly led me back into the darkened streets. I wasn't sure what made me trust the kid so much, maybe it was the need to have warmth, or maybe I felt something was good going to happen. For whatever the reason was I followed the boy. I soon found myself looking up in front of slim but tall building. There was sign that hung over the door and I figured this was where I would be staying the night.

Before we entered the door, the kid glanced down at me again then quietly pushed the door open. Inside I was engulfed in darkness once again. The kid motioned for me to be quiet I nodded even though I hadn't said a word since I met him, and I wasn't sure why he thought I would now start screaming or something. We slipped up the stairs quietly and turned into a large open room.

Looking around I found the room covered with bunk beds and I was instantly taken back by the amount of people laying in them. They were all older than I, much older, and I didn't know whether to turn back or stay, but the kid tugged on my hand and lifted me up into a top bunk.

"You can sleep up heah tonight, and tomorrow we'll find somethin' betta for you" I nodded and climbed under the covers. Although they were nothing fancy it felt like I was in a mansion, with this much room and having a roof that covered a _real_ bed. The weeks on the street seemed to melt away as I was surrounded by the comfort of the room. Before I knew it I was asleep and drifting off to a new day and a new beginning.

* * *

The next day I woke up to the sounds of shouting followed by groaning. I opened my eyes expecting to see the busy streets around me but was faced with an older man waking up kids all around me. I glanced around for the kid I met last night and found him walking towards the man before he made a motion towards me. I figured they were talking about me and that made me a little uneasy. I tried to listen as they made their way towards me.

"Come on Kloppman she's too young to be on da streets, it's not like any of the guys will hurt her. We'll all look after her" the kid turned and flashed a smile to the old man, clearly trying to win him over. The older man, I guess called Kloppman only shook his head not bothering to hold back his smile.

"Alright lets see what you got here Treasure" I froze as I watched them stop at my bunk.

"Heya kid" the kid who took me in last night said, whom I now figured out was called Treasure. I managed to whisper a 'hi' as the older man glanced back to Treasure.

"Well I do have a room downstairs, nothing big but I'm sure I can manage to get a bed in there for her." Treasure's smile grew wider, if it was possible and thanked the man.

Kloppman walked off to wake up the others and Treasure turned his attention to me. "Well looks like you're gonna be one of us kid. Do you have a name?"

"Kaitlyn," I spoke, though it was still softly.

He nodded, "I have to go sell now, but Kloppman said you can stay in here and help out. I'll be back to check on you later."

I nodded and he left the room following numerous others down the stairs as they headed out into the world awaiting them. I closed my eyes realizing it was easier to sleep when no one was around.

I didn't get much sleep however because I soon heard Kloppman shuffling around the house. He sounded like he was attempting to clean the bunk room. I opened my eyes and surveyed the mess that the boys left behind. My eyes grew big as I realized how messy they were, I climbed off the bed and headed towards Kloppman.

He glanced up "Hello Kaitlyn, couldn't sleep?" he asked laughing slightly

I shook my head, and opened my mouth to speak but soon closed it. I wasn't much for using words. Kloppman must have noticed this and offered a smile, "Well what do you say to helping me around here until the boys get back?"

I looked up and smiled as he led me downstairs. As the day went on I completed small jobs around the lodging house to keep me busy. Kloppman came back into the bunk room around noon with lunch for both of us.

"I thought you might be hungry with all the hard work you did around here" He said with a warm smile.

He handed me a sandwich and sat down next to me. After we finished our meals Kloppman spoke again. "How about we go fix up your own room downstairs, you don't want to stay here with these boys, they are messy and loud" he laughed as he spoke knowing it was the truth.

I nodded quickly and followed him down the stairs. He had a small room located near his own and the front desk. I stepped inside, this place was more than I could have ever asked for, I quickly helped Kloppman through the afternoon getting stuff and fixing the room up.

By the time dinner was rolling around I heard what sounded like a stampede coming in the house. I poked my head out of my room and glanced at the front door.

I noticed various ages of boys running into the building and throwing some money at Kloppman for the night. I also found Treasure among the group slowing walking in, talking to many of the surrounding boys. He looked like their leader, and instantly I began to find myself looking up to him. Not only did he save me but gave me a second chance. He spotted me and smiled, leaving the group to come talk to me. By now I had moved out of the door way.

"Heya kid, how ya doin'?" he asked leaning on the door frame.

"I'm ok, I helped Kloppman make my room." he could see the excitement on my face so he moved into the room to check it out.

As he looked around he turned to me, "Not bad kid, you did good. If youse gonna stay heah we should get you a newsies name"

I looked at him confused, "but I gots a name"

He laughed and led me out of the room and up the stairs towards the mass of boys in the bunkroom. As he walked into the room, most of the people stopped what they were doing and brought their attention to Treasure.

"Alright guys this here is Kaitlyn, and shes gonna be stayin' with us from now on. Any problems?" he asked waiting for any objections, but at once they all shook their heads and answered no.

I looked around at the different boys some were as old as Treasure and others were only a few years older than me, Treasure took me around and introduced me to the boys and then they settled in for a game of poker. Treasure let me watch him play and I began to pick up on the game at a young age.


	5. Selling Day

A/N: I know this story still isnt getting many hits, let alone reviews, and i hope people are still enjoying it, but ill keep updating, only because i already have my sequel up so it would be kinda mean to stop this and keep that up...anyways any comments are welcome and i hope people enjoy this

Sam: Thanks for the review im glad someone is reading it, and for the three year old lanquage, i kinda didnt think of that at all..and as much as i want to change it i dont think im going to redo the last chapter only cause i just want to update the rest. Thanks for the idea, maybe when i redo this in the future ill change it, hope it doesnt stop you from reading more.

**

* * *

**

Manhattan, New York 1888

Three years seemed to fly by and continued with me helping out Kloppman around the house or going with him on errands. Treasure had wanted to take me selling with him sometime but Kloppman wouldn't allow it yet, saying I was too small and it was too dangerous for me. I didn't arguing since I didn't really understand what they were fighting about.

But that all changed when I was around 6 years old, I woke up the same time as the boys and usually could go back to sleep after they left since silence would return to the house. So while I waited in bed listening to them thundering down the stairs, I was surprised when my door was opened.

I looked up to see Treasure standing there with a grin, "get up you're comin' sellin' today"

I hoped out of bed and quickly dressed. Not exactly sure what selling would be like, but I always wondered what the boys did all day. As I left my room I saw Treasure speaking with Kloppman, who didn't look to happy.

"I promise I'll take care of her. Come on Kloppy, other newsies sell at her age" he put on his best smile trying to impress Kloppman.

"But they are boys; the city is dangerous for her to be out alone." I smiled at how protective Kloppman had become of me, since I was his little girl of the house.

"You're killin' me Kloppy, you know she won't be alone, I will never let her outta my site" I saw Treasure cross his heart as if that alone would change everything.

Kloppman glanced at me then back at Treasure, "Alright get out of here before I change my mind"

Treasure took my hand and we headed out into the streets as I heard Kloppman muttering something about crazy boys. At the distribution center I stood in line with Treasure and watched as he bought 130 papers, 30 for me although he told me I wouldn't have to do a lot of work. Having young newsies helped bring in the business and since I was a girl Treasure was convinced I would get a lot of pity. I watched the area around me and noticed how carefree the other newsies acted; I smiled as I saw Magic come up to me. He was like second in command he became fast friends with me. At nights he'd teach me about poker and other card games behind Treasures back.

"Heya Kaitlyn, I see youse finally allowed to sell with the big boys huh?"

I nodded and talked with him as Treasure finished talking to the other boys before we set out into the streets. I followed Treasure for the day and easily sold my part, due to the fact Treasure had me stand near him looking sad, while I'd cough occasionally. Treasure would sometimes play off that I was his sister and he needed money to support us. Whatever he was doing seemed to work for we were done before lunch time. As we walked around the city Treasure taught me how to sell papes and how to improve the truth. But for now he said I was allowed to stand there and look cute.

"So how bout some food to celebrate?" he asked as we stood outside a restaurant named Tibby's.

I smiled to him as if saying 'do you even have to ask' he shook his head at me and held the door open for me. That seemed to be the beginning of my career as a newsie.

**Manhattan, New York 1890**

Within the next two years I began to become better seller and more independent. Although I still had to stay with an older newsie; I would sell off to the side yelling out my own headlines as well as using the poor orphan girl act. But for the most part I remained just a little girl of the lodging house, not really close friends with anyone my age. I was just was taught the tricks of the trade and was brought under people's wings. But I wanted more; I wanted friends around my age. And then I can't forget the one big change, I had a new name. They boys had crowned me with the name Glimmer, feeling that I was there little glimmer of happiness and I guess since I was their only girl in the lodging house. But things were about to change, for better or worse I wasn't sure. But I could feel the shift in the winds coming.

* * *

I was returning from one of my regular selling days when I noticed people were swarmed around someone in the bunkroom. Treasure followed close behind me eying the scene with curiosity. As we neared the center we saw a young boy around my age sitting on one of the beds. He wore a cowboy hat around his neck along with a red bandana. To me he looked silly and nothing like a newsie but to the others he was perfect. Treasure was instantly drawn to the new kid and sat down to talk with him. It looked like he was being taken under Treasure's wing as I had once been. I frowned and realized I was pushed out of the circle; I sighed and made my way downstairs to my own room.

Kloppman looked up from the front desk as I passed; "Hello Glimmer, I see you found the new boy upstairs" I looked up at him as I stopped in front of the desk. He always amazed me with the way he could read minds around here. I slowly nodded not knowing what to say or think about the current conditions. Before he could say any more I walked away into my room to settle in for the night.

I woke up the next morning feeling ready to sell and forgetting about last nights events, that was until I noticed Treasure walking down the stairs with the kid. I immediately felt jealous of the new kid but pushed it aside as Treasure smiled at me,

"There ya are Glimma, we were lookin' for you last night. But anyways this here is Jack Kelly, he's gonna be sellin' with us today"

I nodded and met eyes with Jack, "Glimmer" I simply said spitting into my hand and offering it to him. He smiled and did the same, knowing already what it meant. As we headed out into the busy streets I tried to get rid of any jealous thoughts I had knowing I should give Jack a warm welcome and not judge him by the first meeting.

As it turned out Jack and I got along great, he was a natural newsie as Treasure had suspected. In no time we had finished selling and had sat down to eat at Tibby's. Treasure had gone off to talk with Magic about something important and Jack and I were left alone at the table.

"So Glimma, how long ya been a newsie? I didn't think girls could be one" I shrugged off the comment of girl newsies, since this wasn't the first time I've heard that.

"I don't really know it's been a few years, I came heah when I was too little to sell and they took me in." I stated simply as if my past was nothing.

He nodded satisfied with my answer, "So how'd ya like ya first day of sellin'?" I asked as we started to dig into our food.

"I loved it" he mumbled through a mouth full of his sandwich. I laughed and we continued talking through the night.

Within the next few weeks we got a few newbies, most around my age and soon became my friends as well as Jack's or should I say "Cowboy". Racetrack Higgins and Spot Conlon hooked up with me and Jack. And together we were inseparable, Treasure allowed us to sell together in a group within a small area, without older newsies around us. This was something I looked forward to everyday I got up. But with the new newsies, we lost some of the older ones, Treasure was still around with Magic but some had out grown the newsies life and headed into the cruel world that seemed to await all of us as we grew up.

But for me I was still unaware of the surroundings outside the newsie world, or at least Manhattan's. I didn't even realize there were other territories around us until we had a run in with some Brooklyn newsies. That happened on a normal selling day, our usual group had finished selling early and we decided to wander the city when we found ourselves outside the friendly Manhattan streets, but not knowing any better we headed to the docks to swim since the summer heat was too much to bear.

We played around in the water carefree until we heard someone speak behind us.

"What do ya think ya doin' heah? Ya ain't a Brooklyn newsie, so I suggest youse leave our spot." Spot and Jack stood up in front of me and even Race followed in suit. Spot stepped forward ready to challenge the much older kid.

"This spot ain't got ya name on it, so I say it's free for us ta use" the kid stepped closer to Spot, and eyed him up and down. I saw a small grin spread across his face,

"Well ya got guts kid, standin' up to a Brooklyn newsie, but this still ain't ya area. If ya leave now there won't be any more trouble." Spot seemed to think about it before glancing back at the three of us.

Jack nodded to him and Spot continued, "Alright we'll leave but it's not the trouble we are scared of but we are bored heah anyways"

The older kid smiled again as we turned to leave I heard him yell to us, "Hey kid what's ya name?"

Spot turned and smirked, "Spot Conlon" and with that we disappeared back into Manhattan's territory. That was the day things started to change. That was probably the start of the snowball affect that would later roll upon us.


	6. Turning point

A/n: well heres another chapter, enjoy..i hope

* * *

**Manhattan, New York 1892**

By the time I was 10 things started to feel like they were too good to be true. The newsies were the greatest friends and family I had ever had. We had fought other territories and won boosting our spirits and territory, and now we were looking powerful, although word was Brooklyn was become a stronger opponent.

As the summer days went on turning towards the fall and bitter winter that lay ahead, Spot disappeared from Manhattan's grasp. We searched for him but to no avail, he wasn't in Manhattan. I worried over him for awhile but Jack and the others told me to stop worry he was ok... where ever he was.

During the fall months I was wandering around after selling. I snuck off alone to think when it hit me, Brooklyn. I smiled as I rushed over the Brooklyn Bridge, not caring if it was dangerous.

As I crossed over I slowed my pace and began to scan the streets, not knowing where to go.

"If I was Spot where would I go?" I whispered to no one, glancing to my right I saw some docks, the same docks we were at a few years before. This time there were very few people around the docks, either it was to cold or they weren't done selling yet. But as I got closer I saw what I wanted.

"Spot!" I yelled then immediately hushed my voice and looked around me. He turned stunned and walked up to me cautiously.

When he reached me I put my arms around him not wanting to let him go,

"I found you Spot, and we thought you were gone, but I found you" he smiled and wriggled out of my grasp.

"Heya Glimma, I aint dead. Besides I'se Spot Conlon don't worry so much" I laughed knowing he hadn't changed, "But I did leave 'hattan,"

I opened my mouth to protest but closed it when he held up a hand.

"Just heah me out. I got nothin' against any of youse guys but Brooklyn seemed more me, and their leader took me in fast, like Jack was taken in. I have a chance to do more heah. But you guys are still my best friends and I'll miss you" he added softly

I nodded understanding his place. He had the leader role, and it seemed Jack did too and two leaders in one borough never worked out.

"Well I mean it's not like you is far away or nuttin" I said showing I understood why which caused him to smirk.

"Well Spot I should head back, but I wish you luck heah, and don't forget bout us" he nodded and waved bye. I crossed over the bridge feeling sad that I had lost one of my best friends. Sighing I continued on, not letting it get to me.

* * *

Within the next week news about Spot had spread across Manhattan and Treasure wasn't too happy about losing him to his Brooklyn neighbors.

We didn't know if it was because of Spot or something else but we or at least I could tell that Treasure was slipping away from us. He was still the leader he needed to be but he was distant from us, more of his friends started to leave the newsie life as they were getting too old but he stayed...for now.

After the year being kinda rough on us all, a few of us decided to get Treasure and Kloppman some good gifts for Christmas.

"So Glimma got any ideas on what we should get Treasure for Christmas"

Jack asked as we sat in a booth at Tibby's. I sighed and shook my head, "I got nothin'"

He laughed, "You're never any help ya now dat" I smiled and glanced around the empty Tibby's. Even though it was late, people usually came in for food but I guess the harsh winter changes that. I had joined the few newsies that decided to head out and get some hot soup.

We continued to throw out ideas on gifts when we realized it was getting late. We decided to head back and start looking for gifts tomorrow. I sighed at the thought; Christmas was only a week away.

The next day after selling the morning and afternoon editions I headed off to look for a gift for Kloppman, something special just from me. As I passed through the stores I came across an older looking book store. I smiled and entered the store, casually inspecting the books for something good. I stopped when I came across an old leather bound book; it was in beautiful shape and was unused. I fingered through the journal and smiled as I got an idea. I quickly bought the book and headed back towards the lodging house for the night.

As I made my way through the darkening streets of Manhattan I began to sense something was wrong. I glanced behind me checking the shadows for signs of anything. Although I should have been satisfied when I found nothing suspicious, something was too uneasy right now. I faced forward and continued my walk, hoping it was just an off feeling I was having. But as I passed an alley I felt myself being suddenly pulled in. I fought back against what seemed to be an older man but my efforts were deflected. He pushed me to the ground and I wriggled out of his gasp trying to regain my footing so I could run. The more I squirmed around I got enough room to crawl away from him. But just as I thought I was going to make it, he grabbed my ankle and started to pull me back towards him.

I blindly reached around for something to hold onto or maybe something I could use as a weapon. My luck turned as I produced a brick in my small hand and without giving it a second thought I hit the man with it. My aim was good as I knocked him out with three quick strikes to the head. His body went limp and blood flowed freely from his head. I caught my breath and picked myself and the long discarded book up. As I walked passed the man I noticed he wasn't breathing. I bent down and checked once more for any signs of life.

When his body didn't move I began to panic, "What did I do?" I whispered to myself.

My head quickly shot up scanning the area for anyone, either to help or to make sure no one had seen. At the moment I didn't know what I should do, run or get help. My fear took over and I slowly backed away from the man, and the second my back had reached the entrance of the alley I turned and sprinted out into the streets, my feet leading me anywhere they wanted. I soon found myself in central park and sat down on a nearby bench.

What had I done? The words kept echoing through my mind. I know the man had attacked me but I was only 10 and I was in shock at what I was capable of doing with a small brick. I sighed and rested my head in my hands. I single tear fell to the mixture of dirt and grass on the ground in front of me. Suddenly I began to panic again and my thoughts turned to the newsies, what would they think of me now? I was a killer.

I couldn't tell Treasure and the others they wouldn't approve and Kloppman? I let another tear fall as I thought of Kloppman, he was like my father and had taken me on as his daughter. There was only one thing I could do...leave.

I reluctantly stood up from the bench and finished my journey home. I froze at the word 'home', it wouldn't be my home after tonight. I furiously wiped away a tear and continued towards the lodging house. Once inside I silently went to my room and shut the door. I placed the book I bought on my bed and stared at it, thinking of my next move.

'Well maybe I should wait till tomorrow to leave, and get a good sleep' I thought as I continued to stare at the book, hoping maybe it would give me some answers. I sighed as I realized it hadn't helped me and I took some paper out of the desk in the room. After I found a pencil I wrote a note to Kloppman.

_Dear Kloppy, _

_I know it's not yet Christmas but I found this book and I had to get it for you. I remember how you told me about wanting to take down stories about the times you've had with the newsies and I thought this would be perfect for a start. I can't wait to read what you write in it and I hope you don't forget to add me in it._

_Don't worry about me and tell the boys I am fine. I just had to leave for a little. I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you about this but I'll be back I promise._

_Love, Glimmer ..._I quickly crossed out Glimmer...

_Love, Kaitlyn_

I sighed and held back the tears that threatened to fall as I slowly climbed into bed. 'Leaving a note would be better at least this way they wouldn't worry like they did with Spot. I hope.' I tried to convince myself that this was the right thing to do, but I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

I soon fell into a restless sleep full of dreams plagued with murder and hardship. By the time I woke up I felt worse than when I had fallen asleep. Looking outside I found it was light out and I could hear Kloppman making his rounds. I got out of bed and changed into my usual newsie clothes.

But I also packed a small bag throwing in another pair of clothes and what money I had left, and I left out the book and note. I figured I would sell for the morning and come back early when I knew Kloppman would be at the store. It was perfect for me to come in and get out.

When I put my plan into motion it went smoothly except for the part of me leaving. I was now roaming the streets with my bag, not knowing where to go. There was always Brooklyn, but Spot would ask questions. I frowned cursing myself for not thinking this part over.

I walked through Manhattan's streets away from Brooklyn until I was out of its territory. 'Well at least I'm out' I thought as I looked around for a place to spend the night. I found an alley and figured it looked warm enough for me and settled down for the night.

When the morning sun hit my face I awoke with a start, confused by my surrounding, it took me a minute to remember that I had left Manhattan. I picked up my bag and cautiously made my way onto the streets. As soon as I turned to take a street I head a voice behind me.

"You lost kid?" I immediately stopped, not sure if this was a friendly territory or even a friendly street I was on.

As I slowly turned to face the person I saw he was holding a stack of papers. Relief flashed across my face for a second before being replaced by fear again. The man stood well over my head and had a scar running down his face; it crossed directly over his right eye. The sight of him was enough to make me turned away but I forced myself to hold my ground.

"Do ya speak" he asked again stepping a little closer to me.

"Yeah," I managed to say back to him "and no I aint lost"

"Then where ya goin' with that bag of yours?" he pointed to my bag which I pushed behind me.

I shrugged and stared back at him, "Shouldn't you be sellin' you're papes?"

"Yeah" he eyed me suspiciously, "Names Graze" he extended his hand to me spitting into it first.

"Glimma" I replied following his movements and shaking his hand.

He nodded, "So I take it you'se a newsie?"

"Yeah well I was, in 'hattan." He seemed to think about it for a moment before motioning for me to follow him.

I fell into step behind him as we made our way to an abandoned warehouse which seemed to be made into their lodging house.


	7. Fresh Start

**The Bronx, New York 1892**

We climbed the stairs inside until we reached a closed door. I surveyed the area finding the bunk room and layout was close to manhattans. The door opened to reveal a kid around the age of 18. He held a sort of power with him as he stood there eyeing me. I had to stop myself from shrinking back under his gaze.

"What is it Graze?" he asked roughly.

"Well Stealth I found him on the streets he said he was a newsie in 'hattan, thought I should bring him to you" I frowned when Graze said I was a boy, then I remembered I had all my hair held up in my hat.

Stealth nodded and waved me in, while Graze left us alone. I turned around to face Stealth.

"So what brings ya to the Bronx kid?" by now he had taken his seat behind an old desk, and propped up his feet on it.

"I was just takin' a walk" I said, although I knew this would probably upset the leader, I couldn't help it.

He raised an eyebrow and lit a cigarette. As he released the smoke he looked me over again.

"Why'd ya take a walk with ya stuff? And what's ya name?"

"Glimma and I just felt I needed some air and a fresh start" I replied honestly.

He nodded, "Well if you'se lookin' for a new start I would suggest changin' ya name" I nodded as he rose to meet me. Before I knew what had happened he stole my hat from my head.

"So what happened to make a girl leave the safety of Manhattan?" he asked again motioning for me to sit on his bed. I followed and he pulled up the chair he was using before.

"Nothin'"

He stared back into my eyes, "I know ya lyin' but I gotta know if you'se gonna be a newsie here. Need to make sure ya wont drag trouble we can't handle in here" I nodded and sighed

"I killed someone" I spoke softly that even he had to lean in to hear. His face turned to sadness, not what I had expected.

"How old are ya?"

"Almost 11, but he was tryin to attack me," I added quickly to defend what I had done

"Well listen kid, you'se to young to know about killin' without a reason besides defense so I ain't got a problem with that. If you'se want a new start I'll help ya with it. Not many rules here just sell and live here, but we do fight with knives around here, and if you'se want to be a Bronx newsie you'll have to learn that sometime. But not now, now we sell."

I looked up at him amazed that he just took me in knowing I was a girl and what I had done. A small smile played on my lips and I followed him downstairs and through the streets to get some papers.

As we walked to his selling spot he had me sell some, to see how good I was. On the way I had sold 5 and he nodded his head, "Well ya were taught good kid, real good. Now all ya need is a new name and you'se set. And if anyone gives ya trouble just let me know"

I nodded, "Thanks Stealth" he smiled again and we split off to finish selling.

By the time we finished it was afternoon and we headed back to the lodging house. Inside the bunkroom I found many beds already filled with people, some were playing poker others just taking a rest. Confused I looked up at Stealth.

"Sellin' the afternoon edition is an option around here, as long as ya have the money for a night you'se fine"

"Alright boys listen up, we'se got a new kid here" At Stealth's voice they all looked up. I took in their faces, surprised by the hardness I saw on them.

"She's gonna be stayin' with us and I want no trouble, got it?" they all nodded and went back to the games and such. I smiled they were defiantly different than Manhattan.

He laughed, "Well ya already know Graze, and then there's Wonder, Brick, my right hand man, Fade, Razor, Hazel," he continued on but I was too busy watching the movements of the newsies, I was trying to get used to their routine. But what struck me the most was that like Brooklyn many didn't show their emotions, Brooklyn was known for their broad newsies, who were muscle and stone cold, I mentally laughed at the thought of Spot joining them. But the Bronx was fierce, fighting with weapons, but they were average size and followed up with the cold emotions.

I figured if I was to stay here I had to adopt the emotions as well. As the night went on I mingled with the newsies and got to know them better, Razor and Hazel were around my age and I hit it off with them, they didn't seem to mind that I was a girl, and they offered to sell with me tomorrow. I laughed saying I already knew how to but that they could show me a place to.

The agreed and they headed off towards their beds to get some sleep.

"Um Stealth," I asked walking up to his poker game. He put his cards down and turned to me, making sure no one would look at them

"Where do I sleep?" I asked looking around at the bunks, I wasn't used to sharing with boys but I guess I could get used to it.

"There's an open bunk above Hazel" I nodded and headed off to find it. Soon the poker game was over and Stealth left for his own room. As the lights dimmed and darkness surrounded me, I finally settled in, preparing for the new day and life that waited for me, hoping I had made the right choice.

**The Bronx, New York 1892**

A week passed since I first showed up in the Bronx. I now had my own selling spot down by the East River and I had become a better newsie than I was before. Although they were still working on finding me a new name, for now I was still Glimma, but somehow that didn't seem to fit me or the territory anymore.

I had finished selling my papers for the morning and was seated on a bench overlooking the water, I often came here to think or spend some time away from the boys.

Suddenly I was drawn out of my thoughts when I felt someone behind me; I spun around and searched the streets. I saw Hazel where my selling spot was. He was scanning the crowds for me. I smiled and moved from my bench and fell into the crowd. As he looked toward the river I stood directly behind him. He moved his foot to take a step forward when I stopped him.

"Lookin' for someone?" I said smirking as he jumped.

He spun around and held his hand to his chest, "Shit Glimma do ya always gotta do that to me?"

I smiled innocently, "I don't know what ya talkin' bout" he shook his head at me and we walked back to the lodging house.

We ran into Stealth as he walked out of the door, "What's the matta Haze, ya looked like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Not a ghost just Glimma keeps sneakin up behind me and givin me a heart attack."

I shrugged my shoulders as if I did nothing wrong. "Maybe we should call ya Ghost or something" Haze said as he turned to me.

Stealth thought for a moment before answering, "Nah we'll call her Phantom." I smiled as I said the name to myself, I liked it.


	8. Higher Circle

A/N: disclaimer: dont own newsies...well some people are still reading this...i think...

**The Bronx, New York 1894**

So I went on as Phantom the new newsie of the Bronx, one that became hardened since that day in the alley and since I learned to use knives. By the time I had reached 13 I had been learning to use knives for two years and I was a pro. I could throw them with ease and I always carried one on me. Stealth was proud that I had turned out to be a great fighter, and I was showing signs of having leadership.

I had heard word from Manhattan and Brooklyn that Treasure was thinking of leaving and Jack was in line for the new leader. Brooklyn was already taken over by the mighty Spot Conlon. I still shook my head at that thought; it seemed I was wrong about him. He was a fearless leader and was quickly earning the respect he needed after he fought the old leader for his role. I laughed silently as I thought of Spot fighting for his role, but real power sometimes needs to be taken.

As I continued to think about the recent events that were happening in the territories around me, I heard someone sneaking up behind me, I turned my head an inch to the side and quickly brought it back, "What is it Wonder?" I said to the older newsie. He stopped dead in his tracks, "Honestly Phantom how do ya do it, you're like impossible to sneak up on" I smiled and turned to face him.

"But Stealth wants to see ya" I nodded and walked into Stealth's room closing the door behind me. I found him sitting at his desk a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He motioned for me to move closer. I followed his orders and sat down in the empty chair.

He released the smoke through his mouth, although his gaze stayed out the window I could tell something was bothering him. But instead of asking what was wrong I waited for him to speak when he was ready, I knew better than to push him.

"I got a job for ya Phantom," he paused and glanced at me as I nodded for him to continue. "You know we have gangs around heah that threaten us at times, and well we gotta put one in its place."

He took a long drag and his gaze met mine. The coldness in his eyes was something I was used to, but this time I could see anger flaring up. I hid my confusion and kept my face emotionless, "Its just one guy that's been messin' around with us, follow Brick, he'll show ya" I nodded as he dismissed me.

As I left his room I slowly looked for Brick, I was still unaware of what I was about to do, but I would follow the orders none the less.

I found Brick downstairs and he nodded to me, leaving his poker game to join me at the door. We walked out of the house and made out way to the south side of the Bronx in silence. As we walked in and out of the crowds I noticed Brick eying an older kid leaning against a wall. I 

took an interest in the kid as well. The kid was glancing around the streets before slowly backing into a nearby alley. Brick picked up his pace and I followed in suit.

As we neared the alley way, Brick quickly stepped to his right and grabbed the kid's neck, instantly pinning him to the wall.

"Well looky here, I think I caught myself a trouble maker. And us newsies don't like Red and his boys stirring up issues with us." He looked from the kid back to me, I nodded and he turned back to the kid. "So Stone ya gonna tell Red that the newsies are finished with his shit? Or do I gotta show him personally?"

Stone glanced at me and then back to Brick. I wasn't sure why he looked at me, I wasn't about to help him out of this situation. But I had to hand it to Stone, instead of showing fear from his current position his eyes narrowed as he stared into Brick's eyes.

"Like hell ya gonna be callin' the shots over Red" Stone Brick laughed, and I stepped back never hearing this scary of a laugh from him before.

"Well I'll guess I'll have to show him personally then" As Brick finished his sentence he let Stone go from being pinned to the wall. Stone didn't wait another moment before taking off down the alley.

I frowned in confusion until I felt the feel of coldness in my palm. I was now aware of why I had been brought along for this; in one swift motion I inched the knife into a better position in my hand and without a seconds pause I released it into the air.

I watched in slow motion as the knife glided through the air and found its mark in Stones back. With a yell, he fell to the ground and went limp. I smiled knowing I was one of the best throwers in the Bronx, I had hit the mark of his spine, and with the length of the knife I had no doubt it made a deep impact. Brick smiled and turned away from the scene facing the reality of the streets as we walked out of the alley. I normally would have gone back for my knife but it was Brick's and if he didn't want it I wasn't going to wait around from bulls to come if I didn't have to.

The walk back to the lodging house was silent, not that I noticed, I was too caught up in my thoughts. Thoughts that centered around the events I just took part in, the ones I swore I wouldn't do again, and now here I am walking away from a murdered kid. I sighed, why did I have to think about the past…it was past and it should stay behind me.

By the time we arrived back the sun had set fully and newsies were coming home for the night with us. But this time I didn't feel like just a newsies. No I felt like a member of the gangs we just tried to shut down. Frowning I followed Brick up the steps and into Stealth's room.

Brick knocked on the door and waited for Stealth's ok to enter. As I walked into the room I found Stealth sitting by his bed with his eyes fixated on us as we moved further into the room. He raised his eyebrow at Brick, waiting for an answer to his silent question.

Brick smiled, "No problems Stealth, we sent Red a personalized warning." Stealth nodded as he continued, "Phantom here did her part with perfect aim" I felt eyes on me as both Stealth and Brick glanced at me.

Stealth stood up from his seat and walked over to me, "Ya did good kid, real good" he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder momentarily. But as soon as it was there it was gone and he turned his attention back to Brick. He nodded along with Stealth and steered me out of the room before shutting it on my back. I glanced back at it before going to the bunkroom and leaving Brick and Stealth to talk alone.

I snuck into the bunkroom hoping to avoid talking to people who had seen me go out with Brick, but my luck died as I spotted Haze on his bed.

"Hey Phantom" I heard him say as I fell on to my own bed mumbling my response to him.

"What'd they make ya do?" he asked lowering his voice, but I still heard the question loud and clear knowing it was going to come up.

"Nothin' Haze" was my only response as I turned on my back, staring at the ceiling. It didn't take long for me to feel Haze's eyes on me and I turned my head slightly to him only to find him leaving the room. I sighed and slipped into sleep ready for the next day to come.

The next day I woke up and fell into my usual routine of selling papers and hanging out. But within the next two weeks I also found myself being brought into something bigger. Since that day with Brick and Stone, I was used for various jobs, some small others not. I was also invited into Stealth's inner circle. I wasn't second in command like Brick but somehow Stealth wanted me to always know what was going down.

It had been a quite two weeks since then but now the gang war was stirring up again. Red and his boys were still upset about Stone. Although I now understood that Red was not the only gang around us, somehow they felt the Bronx belonged to them not the newsies or anyone else for that matter.

This time Stealth was concerned, not wanting a full out war with them. Somehow Brick had convinced Stealth that showing some action would put Red in his place.

"What do ya think Phantom?" the question instantly brought me out of my thoughts. We were in one of Stealth's meetings, and I never talked during them nor was I talked to. So I paused and stared at Stealth to see if he had actually talked to me.

When I noticed people starting at me in the room I turned back to Stealth, "Well I'm not sure I mean sittin' back while they attack us while we are sellin' hurts not only us but our work. But fightin' them might not be the best option"

I paused and glanced around the room, nervous about being asked to state my opinion for once, "I say we wait a little, but stay on guard. See if they are planning something big. Maybe, you know send some spies out."

I looked around again and brought my eyes to Stealth's, waiting for his own answer.

He smiled, "Phantom you'se a genius. Brick you and Phantom head out tonight and see what's goin' on around the streets" we both nodded and he continued to tell us orders. But I stopped listening and hoped what I had said would be the right choice to make for Stealth and the newsies.


	9. Life and Death

**Disclaimer: dont own the newsies**

A/N: at least this is still getting some hits, let me know if its good or bad, or anything i should change in the future chapters

**The Bronx, New York 1894**

That night I found myself wrapped up in the night life of the Bronx. To my right I could still make out the figure of Brick, who was surrounding himself in girls. We were sent to a bar in hopes of finding something out on Red and his boys, but to me it didn't seem like the place to get information. Sighing I realized that Brick was too busy hitting on the girls to actually get any real information from them. As I glanced around the smoke filled room I noticed some boys located in the back.

Eyeing them carefully I watched their motions; they were leaning close together talking in hushed voices. Two of them looked to be uneasy, always checking the room for anyone watching them. Whether or not they were with Red was a puzzle to me, but the fact they were acting suspicious made me want to get closer and try to listen in.

Checking once more to see if Brick was occupied I stepped out of the booth and walked casually towards the bar. I slipped into the stool closest to the table and ordered a drink. As I sipped the drink in front of me, I could make out several words from the table. Whenever the noise level would drop for a second I could hear their soft voices, but what I heard was enough to make me stop the drink at my lips, afraid I would choke on the liquid if I heard anymore. I slowly put the drink down and threw some money on the counter before blending into the surrounding people. I pushed through the crowd to find Brick without giving the table a second glance.

"Brick we gotta go" I whispered to his right ear as the girl on his left giggled at something he said.

He turned his face to mine, eyes narrowed and glazed over. "And whys that Phantom?"

Anger filled my eyes, "Cause I got some information" I hissed softly, watching the girls around him. Who's to say they weren't spies either?

He seemed to think over what I had told him, whether it was the alcohol or the girls that were slowing his decision making down I wasn't sure. He removed his arm from the girl next to him and stood up, handing her his drink.

With a nod he was moving towards the door with me on his heels. Within 10 minutes we arrived back at the lodging house and I now faced an anxious Stealth in front of me,

"I got some information tonight," he smiled and I continued, "I'm not sure if it was Red's boys or not but I heard somethin' none the less. They said they would hit Stealth soon, before we suspected anything. That's all I could make out" I hung my head ashamed that I hadn't tried to listen in more.

Stealth was pacing around his room glancing out the window mid step, "Nice work you two, we'll just be ready for anythin' they got planned. Brick tell everyone that they must have their weapons on them when sellin', and to be on the lookout for anythin' unusual." Brick nodded and left the room.

I looked up at Stealth in front of me. He looked torn, and for the first time he looked old, much older than me or the other newsies. The life on the streets had hit him hard, and life as a newsies didn't hide him from that life.

"Phantom I want you to be the look out at night, watch the streets, house, anythin' ya can think of," I nodded, "Want me to tell Brick too?" I asked thinking he would be with me as look out.

"Nah you just worry bout it yourself" I nodded again and left the room, shutting the door as I went. I slipped into the bunkroom without an audience and soon found myself surrounded by my dreams.

The next few nights I patrolled in and out of the shadows near and far from the lodging house looking for any signs of what was to come. Tonight was the same, I was covered by the night and I found it an easy time to explore the Bronx. The night called to me. I was alone in my task yet I never felt lonely while I spied on people through the shadows.

But I still hadn't heard anything about an attack. Maybe I had heard the boys at the bar wrong. As much as I wanted to be right about what I heard so Stealth would be proud of my spying, I still hoped I was wrong and we would be safe. Funny how I always float between two opposite feelings. I sighed feeling uneasy about tonight. But there was nothing happening so I turned in the direction of the lodging house, ready to call it a night before tomorrow's selling.

Through the night I could see the familiar shape of the lodging house outlined by the dim street lights below it, but what caught my attention the most were the figures around a street light, they didn't look familiar and most newsies would be inside by now.

Slowing down my pace I disappeared into the shadows that the buildings formed and inched my way towards the two figures. As I reached the building I listened to the guys in front of me, "So this is it huh?"

The other kid nodded as he took a drag on his cigarette. The kid slowly turned around as the other one followed, "We'll be back tomorrow"

I frowned and waited as their figures were lost in the darkened streets before moving from my place. I quickly turned down the next alley and climbed up the fire escape to the bunkroom window. I walked through the bunkroom without any noise and soon reached Stealth's door. I hesitated, not sure if it was wise to wake him or not, biting 

my lip I knocked softly. "Yeah" was the mumbled reply I heard from behind it. I turned the knob and entered the dark room, "I got some news Stealth"

I saw him immediately sit up in bed, and fumble for a light nearby. I squinted as it shinned through the room. I wasn't used to seeing lights around me anymore unless it was the sunlight.

"What ya gettin' scared of the light now?" Stealth asked amused

"Nah I just have been stickin to the night lately, and I was on my way back tonight when I saw two people outside the house. They were inspectin' it and one said they'd be back tomorrow." Stealth was now fully awake and he slid out of the bed glancing out the window for anyone.

"They didn't say when tomorrow though, it could be morning when he least expect it or night" I added

"We'll let everyone sell tomorrow, this wont scare us from doing our job, but by afternoon everyone is to be back here. I want you and Brick to stay sharp. But I have a feeling this will go down at night" I nodded agreeing that night seemed like the most likely time to hit someone. During the morning, we would be too scattered around the Bronx.

I headed off to bed ready for tomorrow and what it would bring. Just as I had drifted off to sleep I felt the sun shining through to nearby window. I sighed in frustration as I threw my cover off me and dragged myself out of bed. The other newsies were stirring around me and I slipped into the wash room with Haze behind me.

"Hey Phantom I haven't seen ya around here lately." I grunted in response, not being a good morning person to be around.

"What's goin' on around here?" he asked moving closer to me, "We are supposed to be back at noon and you and I both know we have no time limit for sellin'"

I looked at his face which was filled with concern and anger, "Listen Haze, just sell and come back here, we might be runnin' into some trouble with Red tonight." He nodded and went to finish getting ready as I did the same.

That morning I sold my papes fast and walked around the Bronx looking for Red's boys. Finding no one unusual around I headed back to the lodging house to meet with Stealth and Brick.

By noon time everyone had joined us in the bunkroom where Stealth told them what would be going down tonight and to be ready for it. Everyone nodded and got ready, finding their knives and any other weapons. I watched the scene from the fire escape, and would occasionally glance 

back down at the streets bellow us. The sun was starting to retreat and we were all on our toes now. But even with the warning we still were unprepared for what was to come.

The silence within the house was broken as I yelled "We got company!" with those words chaos followed. We all formed a line in front of the lodging house facing Red and his gang in front of us. Red and Stealth had a brief talk and then it started, punches were thrown, as well as knives. I moved in a blur not even registering what was going on around me. I took on some smaller boys, easily out maneuvering them.

As soon as I had a chance to take a quick look I noticed the red tinge to the street. Blood. I shook it off and turned to find myself faced with another one of Red's boys. He was taller than me but I soon found his weak point; fighting. He seemed too big to fight fast. I circled him and threw a few right hooks. He countered, but his reaction was still slow. I continued to move around him fast and soon his movements became exhausted, and that's when I went in. A swift punch to the stomach to make him double over followed by a left hook. And he was down on the bloody streets.

I took a few deep breaths trying to regain my strength as I watched him move around. He looked like he was going to get back up, and I wanted to finish him off myself. But as he was squirming on the ground, trying to get his footing I saw him hand make a move for his pocket. The flash of silver made me realize he had a knife. I quickly moved to counter his attack, producing my own knife from my boot.

With a swift motion he was down and before I could register what happened I moved on, looking for someone else.

That night seemed to continue on forever before I heard a cheer that we had won. I looked at the scene before me, a few bodies were found around the street, most of the wounded were stumbling around and Red and his boys were retreating with their own wounded. I smiled and checked myself over. In the heat of the fight I was running on pure adrenaline and couldn't even feel any of my injuries yet.

I got away with a nice black eye and some shallow cuts from a few knives, nothing too major. I continued to look around and found Stealth kneeling over someone. I walked up to him and glanced at the fallen body, lowering my head as I realized it was Brick. Stealth carried him inside in hopes of saving him as I went to find Haze and Razor. I was relieved to see that neither of them were injured and smiled knowing for now we were safe from any more fights.

We ended up losing three people that night, and with Brick gone Stealth seemed to change, he was more distant from the group. He talked to me occasionally and soon named me his new second in command.

Being second was something new for me but I took it upon myself to look after the newsies and now that Stealth was keeping to himself 

someone needed to be in charge of them. I would go to his room each morning and make sure he was still moving, sometimes he would talk sometimes he would just stare at nothing. The newsies communicated to him through me, and although I didn't mind the power I was getting, Stealth needed to come out of this.

I walked in his room like every day, and once again I found him staring out the window to the streets below, the same street Brick was killed on three months ago.

"Hey Stealth, how's it rollin"" He didn't even move his head to look at me, he just sighed. Rolling my eyes I moved next to him and glanced at the busy street below. I waited to see if he would talk to me today or even if he'd say something about what was bothering him.

It felt as though I had waited all day when he finally looked back at his bed, I turned to him deciding it was time I talked.

"Stealth what's wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned for him

He looked at me, his eyes were blank, but I could see the pain and worry in his eyes, he shook his head at me not wanting to speak.

"Stealth," I said sternly, "ya sure ya don't wanna talk bout it?" he opened his mouth then shut it quickly. I watched as he moved to his bed and sat down. I was about to leave when I heard him talk.

"He wasn't just the second in command here" I moved to sit down next to him as he continued, "He was my best friend since we were kids, we both grew up on the streets together and build up the Bronx. To lose him to one of the gangs kills me, and I can't help but think it should have been me, I organized the fight."

"Ya didn't organize it, they still would have come at us, and I'm sorry it was Brick but it shouldn't have been anyone in that position" he looked up at me and nodded to himself.

"Phantom, I can't go on like this, I can't lead them anymore." I looked at him with shock; he was still young enough to be a newsie.

"I'm leaving the Bronx in your hands" I nodded slowly not sure what had just happened. I had heard of Spot and even Jack being leaders now but to think that it would happen to me was something else.


	10. Making a Mark

**A/N:** thanks to **Mids-all-the-way** for reviewing, and as you requested heres another chapter. Thanks to the otehrs that are still reading this...theres probably around 5 chapters left then I hope you guys will read the sequel that is already up and waiting. enjoyy

**Bronx, New York 1900**

So I became the new leader of the Bronx, one that was colder than Stealth but who still used the power wisely, and the newsies never complained about me. The gang wars were starting to stir up again so I called a truce between us and the gangs, we would all have the Bronx territory. But we would each do our own thing, newsies would sell and the gangs would…well be gangs.

I took Haze under my wing as second and soon the Bronx grew in power, it was becoming as powerful and notorious as Brooklyn, leaving Manhattan in its shadow.

People now had heard of Phantom, I just wondered if Spot and Jack knew bout me being here, but I doubted it. I was their leader for over 3 years. At 17 I left them. I had left a note telling Haze he was in charge but that was it no explanation.

But I stopped thinking about the past and why I left and was brought back to the fact that there was still a poker game going on downstairs. Throwing my cigar off the roof I stepped back inside, not worrying about my present issues with Jack and Spot

* * *

As the night ascended into the dawn I still found myself playing poker with the few remaining newsies, or well the ones that weren't passed out somewhere. My luck was not with me tonight and I was desperately trying to win some money back before I had to sell. I groaned as we all placed our cards on the makeshift table. I had lost again and now I doubted I had money for papes tomorrow. The newsies left the table to get some rest before selling in a few hours, or to sleep the day away like I would most likely be doing. Surveying the area around me I noticed that Manhattan's newsies weren't around anymore.

Shaking my head I made my way towards the bunkroom, but I stopped at the closed door across from it. Slowly I pushed the door open and it creaked with protest. The room was covered in dust as it seemed everyone had forgotten about it. It had been Stealth's own room and when I had become leader I was too scared to take over his room thinking he'd come back to take his place. It seemed Haze left it the same way I had. I turned and shut the door behind me, thinking that room would come in handy sometime.

As I drifted off to sleep I could hear some of the younger newsies moving around, turning over in my bunk I forced myself to ignore the noise and let them sell today. But thoughts plagued me and sleep wasn't going to come easy.

I waited until the lodging house was silent again and went up to the roof to think some more. I let the sun beat down on my for once instead of the moon, and oddly it didn't sooth me as much.

I sat down and reached for the cigar in my pocket, knowing that would ease my mind and help me think. As I rolled it back and forth in my hand I became angry that I was thinking so much over nothing. The past is the past; it can't be changed so why was I thinking about it so much lately. I threw my cigar on to the busy streets below and pulled myself back into the bunkroom.

Walking back to my bunk I noticed Haze was just getting up, "Hey Phantom didn't expect you to be up this early" I nodded in agreement.

"Well I found that thinking too much kinda wakes me up" I said as I sat down on his bunk next to him.

"So ya sellin' today?" I asked as he made no motion to move from his spot.

"Nah I got enough money to last till tomorrow. You?"

I laughed at his question, "After last night's games I'll be lucky if I can eat tonight or sell tomorrow." He shook his head at my own issues as we sat in silence some more.

"So how'd it go with Cowboy?" he asked slowly afraid of how I'd react.

Glancing around the room I noticed the few newsies around me were still sound asleep, "Well I'm not really sure, it could have been worse. Just brought up all these damn past issues"

He nodded and stood up, "Come on I'll spot ya some lunch"

I smiled and gladly followed him towards a restaurant nearby. At lunch I explained more to Haze bout Jack and this David kid. Since he was my second in command I wanted to know his opinion in the matter.

"Well Phantom I don't know what to tell ya, I mean this pact worked while ya were gone. But things also ran fine without it before."

"Well I had told them I would allow anyone in the territory but without papes. I just don't understand why they didn't stay for the poker game"

"Manhattan's different ya know that, they stay away from trouble but then again they don't easily forget who wronged them." I nodded glad to have Haze around.

I smiled and he looked at me questionably, "That look can't be good"

I laughed, "I was thinkin' how bout we open up a place for some poker games, so it doesn't have to be in our lodge."

Haze seemed to think the idea over before smiling with me, "As long as we don't got all these extra newsies sleepin' in da lodging house then count me in"

"I found an abandon warehouse over by Harlem's side, figured we'd check in with the gangs and make sure they don't want it." Haze nodded and we finished up our meals and headed out onto the streets to search for the abandoned warehouse.

Within a few days we had acquired a new place to hold our poker games or anything else that led to gambling and money. Although sellin' was a newsies priority, some…or most of us had a small gambling problem. The games were held once a week on a large scale the rest was just the usual newsies from the Bronx playing before bed.

I always allowed all territories to enter the poker house, even ones I was on bad terms with. It was wiser to keep your enemies closer, at least this way I knew where they were.

Within those days I had no problems with people selling in my territory and as the days turned to weeks it was beginning to look good for the Bronx. But nothing stays simple when living and working on the streets.

After a month or so since I had talked to Jack, I had settled into the routine of selling and watching over the lodging house and poker hall, as we called it. But with all the responsibility I was getting worn out easily, so after selling the morning edition I settled down in my bed to rest for a little.

Just as I was getting comfortable Razor came through the doors none too quietly. I picked my head up from the pillow, watching his movements. I watched as he went under his mattress and pulled out a knife.

"What are ya doin?" I asked pulling myself into a sitting position.

He looked up at me, anger showing in his eyes, "We got another one in our territory...sellin"

I raised my eyes, "And you're getting' a knife?"

Anger changed to confusion as he looked at the knife and back to me.

I watched as he slowly nodded, "Ya should always have one on you Razor" I said smiling.

I stood up next to him and silently followed him outside to see the newsies that had entered the Bronx. Outside the streets were less crowded than this morning and I could easily follow Razor's path.

Ahead of me I could see two kids selling in plain sight, I frowned at them as I closed in with Razor.

"Well, well what do we got heah Razor?" I said as I circled around the kids, Razor doing the same.

"I don't know Phantom, I would say new newsies? Or maybe they not a part of da Bronx"

I looked them over trying to place were they were from, "Well I would hope ya lookin' to join da Bronx, but from the looks of it, ya ain't. So ya get one chance to tell me what youse doin' in these parts."

The kids looked at the ground then back at me, "We were just out selling, we got lost, and ya know that Harlem and the Bronx are close to each other."

"I hope ya mean close in territory cause we ain't like them, and I gave a clear warning to people that the pact isn't welcome here"

The kids were scared now; I could see the fear showing through their eyes and body language. One glanced back at Razor, who was now playing with his knife to amuse himself.

"I didn't know. Please we promise not to come back" One kid said, stepping up closer to me.

I shook my head and Razor punched him square in the jaw, which sent him to the ground. In an effort to get away I noticed the other kid head towards an alley. I sighed and slipped into the shadows of the building, cutting the kid off at the next alley.

As I fought my kid, Razor continued with the first one, although the struggle was pretty evenly matched, we both got the upper hand and the boys were left on the ground. I walked over to Razor, glancing at the kid below him; his head was bleeding on the ground around him.

Razor was mid punch, looking to knock him unconscious as mine was. I held a hand up to stop him, "Next time don't sell here, got it?" I said to the kid, he nodded his head in pain to answer me.

I left the scene and Razor followed in suit, stopping momentarily to yell back to the kid, "Enjoy your stay!"

I shook my head knowing the war with the other territories was about to get deeper, and somehow I didn't mind, it was time they all knew Phantom was back.


	11. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: **KingofChicago**thanks for your review Im glad you like phantom and razor together, I enjoy writing their interactions as well, hope you enjoy the rest of the storyy

**The Madman from Brooklyn **thanks for the review, I dont know why it hasn't gotten more but yours helps! Im glad Im keeping this accurate, since I try hard to work at that, enjoy the rest

**

* * *

**

Bronx, New York 1900

After the run in with the other newsies in the Bronx I focused my efforts on the poker house, selling and of course my own newsies. I hadn't seen anyone else in our territory and as far as I was concerned I sent everyone a good enough message.

But in the back of my mind I knew Manhattan or some other power would be back at me, I shrugged it off getting my mind away from that. I glanced back at my papers, somehow I wasn't selling that great today. Maybe it was due to the increased amounts of snow lining the streets, which limited the amount of people who come to get a lousy paper.

Sighing I titled my head towards the sky letting the snow fall on my face. It didn't bother me that it was cold, and the fact I didn't have a lot of protection on me. Winter meant a time of harder work and people falling sick. Two things I could do without at the moment.

"As if I didn't have enough problems" I said to no one in particular. Bringing my head back down, I focused back on selling my remaining papes, so I could get back to the lodging house.

After another hour or so I finished my selling and started my journey back home, hopefully to get warm. I smiled at the thought that at least I had a home this year, or well a permanent one. It beats the box and other things I had last year, but now I was home, and willing to stay this time.

As I approached the lodging house I noticed Razor smoking outside. I laughed and smirked at him. He blew a cloud of smoke and nodded to me, "Ain't it nice out?" he asked.

I stopped on the steps next to him and raised an eyebrow at him.

I shot a glance at the piles of snow, "Oh yeah I was thinkin' bout swimmin' lata tonight. Ya up for it?"

He seemed to pause and think of an answer. I laughed again and headed into the lodging house not giving him time to answer me.

Inside I was surrounded by a much warmer climate and I slowly made my way towards the bunkroom, ready to change into something dry and warm. I frowned when I saw I had no clothes on my bed. My other pair had gotten soaked a few days ago and was still dryng. Yelling in my frustration I fell onto my bed and let the coldness sink in.

"Could anythin' else go wrong?" I said out loud, hoping I wouldn't hear an answer to my question. After a minute with no response I sat back up and glanced around the room, only a few newsies were back which meant the snow was holding up the rest of them.

Sighing I decided to brave the cold and head to the roof, in my usual spot. By the time I was half way through my cigar I was interrupted, "Hey Phantom, hows it rollin'?"

I turned my head, casting my eyes to meet Haze's. I shrugged to him and let my eyes wander back to the scene in front of me.

I felt Haze move next to me starring out into the night as well. As I blew smoke from my last puff, I turned back to him noticing his breathe showing like my smoke. It was then I realized how long I had been out there and that I forgot it was freezing out.

Shaking my head at my own mistake I waited to see if Haze had anything to say to me. As if reading my mind he spoke not bothering to look at me.

"Ya know we got trouble comin right?" I nodded hoping he could see the movement.

"Why" was the only word he spoke when he looked at me. I cringed inside but kept my face cold, "Why not Haze, they were in my territory and I said they couldn't be"

"Why do ya try and make it seem that simple, it's not Phantom. We are on da brink of a war heah."

"Are ya goin' against me?" I asked, daring him to defy me. His face stayed the same but his eyes spoke volumes, he was too scared to tell me the truth.

"Nah Phantom I got your back no matta what happens, always" I nodded my approval and watched as he left the roof.

I threw my cigar off the roof with anger and followed Haze into the bunkroom.

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of Haze waking everyone up. I groaned and rolled over wishing I could sleep in for once. Haze stopped in front of my bunk and pulled the covers off me. I continued to sleep as I heard him talk, "If you don't get up im gonna go dunk your dry clothes in the water"

"Fine, fine I'm up" I dragged myself out of the bed, slowly attempting to get ready for the day ahead. By the time I came back out of the bunkroom I found Haze waiting for me by the door.

I nodded to him and we both stepped out into the cold in silence. I figured Haze wanted to talk to me some more but I was happy none the less as we both made our way to the distribution office without bringing up past subjects.

As I sold my papes for the day, Harlem was taking business to Manhattan.

Jack sat in Tibby's sipping his water as he thought. His face frowned by the news from Twister the leader of Harlem. Twister looked much older than he was and had a scar running down over his right eye, his normal look of stone cold power fell into his eyes as he waited for Jack to speak.

"I don't know what to do Twister, I tried talking to Phantom."

"Well Kelly maybe for once ya words ain't goin' to get ya outta this trouble"

Jack nodded his head slowly, still wondering why exactly Harlem was seeking his advice.

"I figured if other territories were being hurt by her, then we should end this. And word on the street was ya tried to end it, but ya know just as well as I do that she's got more power than we'd like to admit." Jack locked eyes with Twister, unsure of what direction he wanted to go in.

"Now I was all for this peace we had goin' on, but its bein' broken down the middle. I suggest ya try your way once more but if it fails, I can't stop my boys from startin' a war" Twister continued, not taking his eyes of Jack.

Jack nodded again, "I'll give it a shot Twister, I just hope we all don't start an all out war. Cause if we fight the Bronx, other territories will want to fight each other soon enough."

Twister stood up, adjusting his hat on his head before slipping out of Tibby's and back towards Harlem.

Jack finished his drink and cast a worried glance over to David, who made his way to Jack's now empty booth.

"I hope you have an idea Jack cause this doesn't look good."

"Ya always worrin' Davey, and I'm Jack Kelly I got one more idea." Jack stood up and threw some money on the table for the meal.

"Come on we're off to Brooklyn." Davey followed hesitantly out the door.

I continued my selling for the day. But by the time I finished my stack my fingers were numb from the cold. Cold and tired I moved 

through the bitter air towards what I hoped was a warmer lodging house.

When I entered the bunkroom I noticed many newsies were still out selling. I smiled and crashed onto my bunk hoping to get some rest since it wasn't too loud.

I relaxed as I stretched out on my bed, for once I let all my thoughts of territories leave me, and I soon fell asleep.

By late afternoon I was awoken by more newsies coming up the stairs. Sighing I rolled over trying to catch some more sleep. But when I found none I sat up surveying the room, sensing something was different. Haze walked in the room, making his way towards me.

"Hey Phantom, I heard there's a big poker game tonight in Brooklyn"

I raised my eyebrows at his comment, "Brooklyn's havin' a game, well then I guess we'll have to make an appearance don't ya think?"

"Ya sure ya wanna go, I don't know what other territories will be there, but right now we aren't a favorite among most."

I laughed at his comment, "Since when has that bothered me? I'm goin' what ya do is your choice"

"I'll be behind ya Phantom, ya know that."

That night I walked to Brooklyn with about 5 of my newsies besides me and Haze, none of them suspected a warm welcome. But for me I was looking forward to seeing Harlem and Manhattan there. I just wondered where Brooklyn stood in this mess.

As we entered Brooklyn's territory I smiled awaiting the poker game and anything else that followed it. I glanced to my right and saw Haze smile back at me, but I could see the worry in his eyes. I shook my head at him and we entered the lodging house together.

The moment we stepped through the door, I felt eyes on me, and soon saw Manhattan in the midst of newsies. They soon turned back to their games and my boys went off to win some money of their own. I on the other hand scanned the crowd for someone more important, the King of Brooklyn as he was called.

I smirked as I heard a voice behind me, "Well looky who decided to show her face in my territory" I turned around to find myself facing Spot who was now walking down the stairs.

His eyes were much colder than I remembered but it didn't scare me, I knew who he was under all that icy covering. "So Phantom, what's this I hear bout ya makin' war with other territories."

My smirk disappeared, and I too put up an hardened look, one that matched his, unreadable and fierce.

"Not you to Conlon. Ya got somethin' to say, say it and be done" His eyes searched mine and I soon found him opening the front door and motioning for me to follow him. I followed him out the door into the darkness. I glanced behind me to make sure we were alone. Satisfied with what I saw I turned my attention back to Spot.

He stopped near some crates at the end of his dock and took a seat. I sat down next to him gazing out across the river in front of us.


	12. Fuel To The Fire

**Brooklyn, New York 1900**

"What are ya doin' here Phantom?"

I turned my head slightly to meet his eyes; "I came ta play some poker" I smiled as I noticed his face frown in anger

"What are ya doin' back in da Bronx?" He tried again

I laughed, "Is that all ya wanted to know Spot? I'm their leader, and that will never change. Now if what you meant was why am I disturbing some previous terms then well it's just the way the dice rolled I guess."

Spot shook his head at me, "Ya think you couldn't continue to be a powerful leader with this new agreement in place. Well let me tell ya somethin' I still have my power, fear isn't the only key to holdin' power. And I thought you of all people would know that"

"Yeah well I'm just full of surprises." I turned my attention back to the river in front of us, hoping Spot would stop this heart to heart and we could play some poker. But luck wasn't on my side that night.

"Phantom, ya not like this, ya ain't one of the gangs around here that soak kids for no reason, who end up killin' for power. Ya ain't even in a war yet Phantom"

I held my head high and turned back to him, meetin his gaze head on. My eyes flickered and I held back my anger, but his eyes, usually they were unreadable but I saw hurt deep down.

"Well time changes people Conlon." He huffed and the hurt was replaced by anger.

I quickly stood up from the box, "Maybe we will continue this little chat of ours later, but I came to win some money" I started to turn around when I heard Spot talking behind me.

"I once knew a little girl that wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill a newsies for passing threw her territory." I turned back towards him, a frown covering my face.

"I guess ya didn't hear did ya, one of the kids ya soaked from Harlem died last night." I lost my frown and stared back into his eyes.

"I grew up with violence I'm not gonna change, and a fly ain't a person, we're different from them"

I walked away from the docks, but not to the poker games like I had planned. I fell into the shadows of Brooklyn like I had months before.

The darkness surrounded me as I walked through the silent streets on my way back towards the Bronx. My mind was elsewhere as I navigated the streets with ease, I didn't know why but what Spot had said hit me hard. Violence was something that I was used to, but I hadn't meant to kill the kid from Harlem, I sighed as I realized a war would be starting soon. The only problem was no one would be on the Bronx's side.

Maybe I shouldn't have come back to my throne, at least then everyone would be getting along. I kicked a box that was in the streets in anger, why did things have to be so complicated all the time. Since I was little I have seemed to find the complicated situations to surround myself with. Living on the streets was tough enough and then me leaving the newsies in the first place added to it.

I soon found myself back at the lodging house, but chose to sit on the steps instead of entering it. Lighting up my cigar I took it in my mouth in thought, thoughts of my next step and of my boys.

As the night wore on, I began to see shadows in the distance. My muscles tensed up and I stayed alert of my surroundings. As the shadows grew near I sighed in relief as I saw it was Haze and the others returning from Brooklyn.

I threw my cigar to the ground when Haze reached me, "Harlem ever show up tonight?" I asked before he could ask why I had left the poker games.

Haze stopped to talk to me as the others passed through the door to go to bed. "Nah I didn't seem them there, although I did feel Cowboy and Conlon starin' at us"

"Keep ya eyes out, I think we got a war comin'" With that said I headed into the warmth of the lodging house to await tomorrow.

Over the next week I inspected my territory numerous times throughout the day and night. I became almost paranoid of a war starting. The only problem was I didn't know who was going to strike first.

My unanswered question seemed to be revealed within the next few days. Even though it was winter, the air had warmed up some and the result was a rainstorm. The rain was enough to keep anyone inside at night, and especially us newsies, for we didn't have many clothes to keep us warm and dry. But as I sat on my bed playing a game of poker with Razor and a few others, I noticed Haze walk in from the storm. I was about to laugh at his soaked body when I noticed he had a nice shiner.

I raised my brow in confusion as he slightly limped towards me. "What happened Haze?"

"I was on my way back here when I got jumped," he paused and looked up at me motioning towards the hallway.

I nodded and threw my cards down scooping up my money so no one could take it.

"What is it Haze?" I asked when we were in the hallway

"They want a war Phantom; it was Harlem, sendin' a message to you. They said in two days to meet 'em at the park"

I sighed running my hand through my hair. "Well looks like we'll give 'em a war" I slapped Haze on the back and he nodded in understanding.

For the next day and half we prepared for a war. I wasn't sure if anyone was on Harlem's side for the fight, so I prepared for the worst. My boys knew to fight with knives, and since no ground rules had been set for no weapons I was counting on using them. One thing I knew how to win was a fight. Even as a girl I was always taught from the best boys around me, and now I taught my own boys to fight hard. On the outside I showed no fear but deep down I was worried about the scale of this fight, it could be everyone against us.

The night of the fight arrived and the Bronx set out in the dark. Knives and anything else useful tucked safely away. Our faces cold and ready, ready to show no mercy. As we approached the park, I stepped forward signaling for the boys to stop. Haze followed behind me as we moved through the unnatural fog. In the clearing I could see Twister and his second in command, Field standing by a tree. I scanned the park trying to get a count of who we were against.

I smirked when I only saw Harlem standing opposite us, for now that looked good. I came to a stop in front of Twister and nodded to him, "Twister"

"Phantom, I was afraid ya weren't gonna show" I laughed at his comment and shook my head, "The Bronx will always show, remember that."

"Well I came out here for one reason, and it wasn't to talk"

I was beginning to lose my patience; if they called me out I was ready to put some actions behind it. Twister stepped in front of my and swung, that was the only movement needed to send the two territories into a battle. I blocked his blow and quickly side stepped him, returning with a right hook to his face.

But Twister was taller than I was, and I knew he would be hard to put down, but I was willing to give it all I had. I spent my time locked in a battle with Twister. To me there was no one else around, just two leaders trying to settle a score. I had yet to use my knife, but as I got knocked down against the wall I realized it might be that time.

I quickly stood back up and threw an uppercut to his jaw. He swayed back a few steps, enough to let me move away from the wall. I circled him and put him between me and the wall, I saw his eyes search for an exit as I closed in on him. With the positions reversed I smirked and reached into my pocket pulling out my knife.

His eyes hardened as he saw the weapon, but he remained calm. I inched forward keeping the knife loose in my hand. He shook his head and launched forward. My knife grazed his arm drawing some blood, as he pushed me to the ground. I grunted and rolled out from under him.

I ended up on top of him, and slammed my fist into his nose. I heard the satisfying crack knowing I broke it. But somehow I kept the punches coming, letting my knife rest on the ground next to my left hand unused. But when I wasn't looking Twister grabbed my knife and raised it to my neck. I smiled down into his eyes, and battered face.

"No one uses my knife but me" I quickly brought my hand up to his and twisted it. He yelled and dropped the knife to the ground. I grabbed his throat with one hand and held the knife close by with the other.

"Now I'll give ya one chance to get outta here and never bother us again, understand?" I asked hoping he would agree. It wasn't like I hadn't killed before but I wasn't looking to kill a leader, that stirs up a lot more feelings.

Twister looked around and saw some of his boys and mine gathering around us. I could see him thinking it over, but since most of his boys where more injured than mine, I guess he felt he had no other option. I felt his head nod under my hand and I slowly released him from my grip. I watched as he picked himself up and with his head held high, walk back towards Harlem with his newsies following in suite.

I smiled and turned my attention back to my own newsies, most seemed to have minor cuts and injuries. But a few were in worse condition, and I soon walked through the park looking from Haze and Razor. I found them hunched over a body near a tree, the same tree we began this fight at. I sighed as I looked at the body in the grass, and lowered my head in mourning for the newsies Bolt, he was only 11 and new to the business and I couldn't help blaming myself for his loss.


	13. Into the Past Again

A/N: Thanks to everyone that is reading this and Mids-all-the-way for reviewing!, I'm still not totally happy with the rewrite but I figure I can just do better on my next stories...Anyways I made this one longer, combining two chapters so that leaves only one more...enjoyy

**Bronx, New York 1900**

After a few days of the boys and me mourning, we started to sell and get back into our daily routines. But I still couldn't stop feeling for the young newsies who were into this war with no choice but to follow me. I soon found myself watching my borders through the darkness while the newsies stayed in the lodging house playing poker and various things. I felt somewhat uneasy after the defeat of Harlem and kept an eye out for spies. I wasn't so sure why I looked for newsies at night, since they wouldn't be selling in the dark, but it put my mind at ease.

As I patrolled the empty streets I felt someone following me, but instead of turning to face them I continued my route back to the lodging house for the night. As I took a few alleyways to try and lose the person I doubled back hoping to end up behind them.

I smiled as I say two figures moving through the shadows, unaware that I had switched roles on them. As I watched them closely I noticed one had a cane hanging at his side. I shook my head wondering why Spot was in my territory at night, and as I looked to his left I realized the other figure was Jack. I continued to follow them; my eyes darting between the hanging cane and black hat from each one, as they carefully scanned the streets in front of them. I was careful to be quite as I closed the gap separating us, putting myself about 3 feet from them. The minute I was in position behind them Spot whipped out his cane ready to use it on me when he froze.

"Well if it ain't Cowboy and Conlon. What brings you into my territory this late?"

Spot put his cane back in its place and stared at me, obviously upset about something.

"What's the matter Conlon, upset that you can't sneak up on me?" I laughed at the sight of him and Jack being this surprised.

"Nah Phantom that ain't it, we was just passin' through to see what youse been up to" Spot finally answered me.

I gave him a skeptical look, "oh really"

Jack nodded along with Spot, "We heard ya had a fight with Harlem, we wanted to make sure youse was alright." Jack finally spoke.

"That's touchin' really but I haven't been makin' trouble with anyone since then, if that's what ya really wanted ta know" Even through the darkness I could tell Spot's temper was rising, and as much as I loved showing power I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to go against the King of Brooklyn.

"Come on" I walked between the two and motioned for them to follow me, not really wanting to talk outside all night long. They silently followed me back to the lodging house. As I entered the building I was surrounded by silence, I was happy that for once the newsies were asleep or quietly playing some poker in the bunk room as I slipped my guests into an open room. "So spill it, why are you really here?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably as I gazed at him, but Spot remained unaltered, "Ya in ova ya head Phantom" Spot finally spoke.

I sighed knowing what they were talking about, "Listen I'm flattered ya came all the way down here to tell me that. So thanks for the warning and goodnight" I said motioning them away with my hand.

Spot's eyes flared, and stared straight into mine. He was searching for something, but like his own eyes mine are masked pretty well.

"Come back to 'Hattan with us" Spot offered.

I let my confusion show, "and why would I do that?" This time Jack stepped a little forward to answer me.

"Kloppman hasn't seen ya in years, don't ya think ya owe him that much?"

My mind raced with thoughts of the old lodging house and Kloppman being like a father to me. For years I was sorry for leaving without telling him to his face. But still why did they want me to see him? I fought with myself for an answer, weighing the options.

I finally shrugged, "and the catch is?"

Jack shook his head, "no catch Phantom, just thought with all your wars going on ya could use to talk ta him."

"Well I guess I do have some unfinished business" I said as I thought of the note I left him with the book I got him, I was wondered if he ever used it. "But I'm only staying the one night got it."

Jack and Spot nodded and turned to leave. I slipped into the bunk room to tell Haze I would be back by tomorrow night and he was in charge. I walked outside to find Spot and Jack waiting for me to follow. I sighed and fell into step with them on our journey back to Manhattan, back to my past.

By the time we reached the lodging house it was late in the night, and in a few hours the newsies would have to get up and sell, but at least I could get a nice sleep in before I would talk to Kloppman. Spot and Jack slipped into the door and tried to be quite as not to wake Kloppman or anyone else up yet. Spot headed up the stairs to his usual bunk that was open for him. Jack stopped and pointed down the hall to where my old room was.

I tilted my head in confusion, "It's still set up," was all he left me with before he retired up the stairs as well.

I slowly made my way down the hallway and passed Kloppman's room. As I turned the handled to my door, I realized I was holding my breath. I shook it off and stepped inside. I found a small lantern by the bed, and I struck it with a match. The room came to life in the light.

I was in awe; it was exactly as I remember it. Why hadn't Kloppman or anyone changed it? I smiled at the memories that this room brought back, and my childhood that it revealed. It was a lot to take in as I sunk into my small bed. Throwing off my shoes I laid back and blew out the light.

I tried to find sleep, but my head was filled with questions and things I wanted to say to Kloppman, but I was afraid of tomorrow. He was the one person that I was afraid of, I laughed at the thought. But I knew he would be disappointed in me, which was what feared me the most about tomorrow.

I must have at least gotten some sleep since I was awoken by the sun shining into my little window. I sighed and listened for any newsies in the building, or even Kloppman moving around. When I heard none I moved out of my bed thinking it was time to see Kloppy since the newsies were out selling.

I checked in the mirror and tried to make myself look a little better. I felt like I was about to meet my executer and my savior all in one. It was now or never...and at this point I couldn't sneak out of here without him seeing me.

I left my room and turned towards the lobby area of the lodging house, and saw Kloppman looking over his books, checking up on the newsies. I smiled at this sight; the way I remembered being a newsie.

I took a few steps in when I saw Jack walk through the door, causing Kloppman to focus on him. I frowned; of course someone comes in when I had just got the courage to talk to Kloppman. As I watched Jack look at Kloppman and greet him, I noticed Kloppman looked older than I remembered, with worry behind his normally happy eyes. Jack soon caught my gaze and I gave a little cough so Kloppman would turn around.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion; the moment he turned I could only imagine what he was thinking. Just the appearance of me had changed a lot over the years. Soon I found my cold eyes trying to soften under Kloppman's stare. He was smiling but his eyes held sadness, whether for sorrow or joy I wasn't sure which. But before any words were spoken, Kloppy held open his arms. Without a second thought I swiftly found myself in his embrace.

Jack raised an eyebrow at this but remained silent not wanting to be the first to speak in the room. As I was in his arms I felt the unusual feeling of wanting to cry which was followed by tears, of joy and pain.

"Alright where is she?" I heard Spot say behind me.

But he was silenced by Jack, who pointed to my broken figure. I cursed myself for letting them see me like this. And all I wanted to do was to yell at them for staring, but the only words I found myself to say was, "I'm sorry Kloppy."

I felt more sobs wrack through my body as if everything I had held back in my life had been set loose. I felt myself being led back towards my old room. And as Jack and Spot tried to follow I heard the door being shut in their face.

I sat down on my bed and Kloppman took a seat next to me. He took my hand in his and looked me over once more.

"Well you aren't Glimmer anymore, but I can see Kaitlyn hiding in there, waiting to come out."

I let another tear roll down my cheek and lightly shook my head, "Kaitlyn in dead, she was lost a long time ago." I said lowering my head.

"If she was lost when you left here, then I'm sure she's around here somewhere, all we have to do is look hard." I smiled only Kloppman could make me smile like that.

But I soon turned serious, which brought up my cold eyes again. "I'm sorry I left without sayin anything Kloppy, ya don't know how much that's killed me"

"I can see it has, what happened to make you leave, and undergo this change. You eyes were not meant to be this cold Kaitlyn."

"I guess some things change, though I wish they didn't." I paused and looked at Kloppman who was waiting for more explanation.

I sighed and continued. "Well I ran into some problems before I left. I ended up fighting off a guy and somehow I killed him. Kloppy I never meant to hurt him but it was in my defense and then I panicked thinking no one would want me here so I left. But I guess I got caught in more dangerous things, as I headed off into the Bronx to be a newsie and…"

I continued telling my story of what had happened without too much detail for the next hour. When I was finished Kloppman looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but soften my appearance.

"I would never hate you for what you have done, if anything I would hate myself for letting you go."

I was shocked by this and soon started to protest but he shook his head, "I know it was no one's fault for what happened but I just wished I could still keep you safe here, but the real world is out there and all the newsies have to face it. But what you faced was the extreme end, I hear now that you are in another war."

I blushed ashamed of my recent actions, "I am but it was needed to regain my leadership and the territory the way it used to be"

"Things around here have been hard on newsies, even after the strike and all, but what I don't understand is why you all insist on fighting out your issues in these brutal wars. I know the Bronx is not clean fighters and even some of Manhattan isn't but I don't want to hear about any more kids being killed."

"I lost one of my own the other day, and I know it was my fault, bringin the younger ones in with no other option but to fight or leave. Once again I've screwed up."

"Don't run this time Kaitlyn; use your power to fix this without the deaths. I want to show you something."

He moved from the bed and headed off towards his room. Within a minute he appeared back in my room with a book in his hands. I suddenly realized it was the book I left for him.

I felt my eyes begin to water as I thought of this gift, but shook them away as he sat down next to me. He placed the book in my lap and nodded. I stared at it and slowly opened the cover.

Inside I found the book was used, and I skimmed the pages looking at all the writing that had been done since I gave this to him.

"I used that book from the day you left, and like you said I did mention you in there. From the normal adventures to the strike the newsies went through, I added it all in here. But not a day went by that I didn't think of what you would be doing at the time, and sometimes I would add my hopes and fears in there as well."

I smiled and wanted to thank him for thinking of me but I couldn't find the words. He smiled back in understanding and stood up. "Now I have to clean up after the boys, before they all come back. You're welcome to stay and read it and I'll do my best to keep Jack and Spot out of here."

I nodded and he left the room shutting the door behind him. I lay back in the bed and began to read some of the book. By the time I had finished it was late afternoon and I had heard some of the newsies come back in for the night and some just waiting till dinner at Tibby's. I picked up the book and walked out into the lobby.

I silently laid the book down on the counter in front of Kloppman, "You should become a writer. I mean you could pass some of these stories as fiction"

He laughed and smiled knowing that most people aren't willing to accept the lives of us "street rats".

As I turned around I saw Jack and Spot standing near me. I raised an eyebrow at them and they stepped back giving me some more room.

"Tomorrow night, I'm holding a meetin in da Bronx, I want all the leaders there…that means both of you as well."

"We'll be there" Jack spoke for both of them as Spot nodded as well.

Without any word of the previous events I set out into the streets, to spread word of the meeting and inform my own newsies. But most importantly to get some time to think of what to do next.


	14. Full circle

A/N: thanks to all my reviewers! Glad some people still came back to read this. Here's the last chapter, sorry it's short, guess I misjudged the chapter lengths wrong.

I hope you guys will now read the sequel which is already up and complete. It probably has some errors, but I don't know if I'm going to rewrite it yet or not, I want to finish my other stories and start new ones first.

Thanks again, enjoy.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time I strolled into my territory and I was greeted by Razor, "Hey Phantom, how was your night in Hattan?"

"Well I'm still alive, and so is Jack… so I think it was fine. I set up a meeting for tomorrow night, all the leaders. Spread the word to the other territories, Brooklyn already knows."

Razor nodded, not questioning my motives, "It's a nice day I could use a stroll." I smiled as he wandered off in the direction of Harlem. By the time I was in the lodging house, Haze had already approached me.

"So?" he was the only word he offered.

I continued making my way to the roof and Haze followed knowingly.

I took a seat and pulled out a cigar, wishing I had a drink to go with it right now. Haze struck a match for me and lit his own cigarette.

"There is a meeting tomorrow night here, all the leaders"

Haze nodded waiting for me to continue. "I'm stopping this war, before we lose anymore kids"

"I'll be there," Haze answered, "Jack and Spot finally change your mind?" I raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Nah, it took an older past to make me realize what was happening"

He nodded, not finding the need to say anything else to me. We sat on the roof as the sun slowly retreated into the horizon.

"Ya know that any deaths from this war ain't ya fault right?"

I sighed blowing more smoke out of my mouth, "I try to remind myself that but it's hard to accept"

"Well maybe you should factor in how most of the young ones would already be dead on the streets but they were taken in as newsies. Everyone knows the risks of livin' this life."

I nodded knowing life was tough on the street and at least they had money and a roof over their heads.

"I'll keep that in mind Haze", we returned to silence both finishing off our smokes before we returned into the lodging house for the night.

By the next morning Razor had reported that he contacted all the leaders, and they would be here. With a small nod and I headed off into the streets with my newsies.

By mid afternoon I finished my selling and was waiting for the night and meeting to roll on. I couldn't help but be a little anxious to get this over with.

As the sun began to set Haze and I headed down to our poker house to start the meeting. Jack and his 'walking mouth' were the first to arrive followed by Spot. Within 20 minutes Harlem, Queens, Midtown, and the other big names had all arrived. I sighed and stepped into the middle of the room.

"I know there have been some issues regarding this new pact and territories", I paused and glanced around the room, but everyone was still listening and waiting, "I think an agreement should be made, no one can sell in other territories."

A few people started to object but I silenced them with my hand.

"You can enter and stay in any territory you wish, as long as the leader gives approval and if you want to sell in that territory it must be asked. Buy the papes in that territory before you sell them there."

I waited again and most of the leaders seemed to take it in well. "If you wish to have your own rules, then you can pass them, we each have our own borough and they are all different. But I don't want anymore deaths to come of this"

A few heads nodded around me, "So what do you say?" I asked the others.

"Brooklyn agrees" I heard Spot say behind me, and with his voice others followed all in agreement to the new pact. Hopefully no more wars would come out of this. I just hoped this meeting was enough to stop any major disturbances.

Within the next few weeks things began to settle down around New York and the newsies. Little fights lingered on but eventually died down. As the seasons rolled on life fit back into the street rat lifestyle, one that I was well adjusted to since I was little. Although I had stopped the wars, I kept up the poker games in the abandoned warehouse. And my reputation still withheld as a strong and powerful leader. Due to the fights before hand others were still careful around my territory. But the respect I earned was like Spots, one of power and fear.

I occasionally visited Manhattan to check up with Kloppman and see Jack, and Spot if he was around. But one thing remained the same as when I changed into the Phantom. My heart had softened a little towards the killings and fights but I was still cut off from the world but some things take a lot of time to change and so far I was getting along fine.

So as I gazed out into the skyline of New York my thoughts drifted to what was and what was ahead of me. My life on the streets was far from over, hardships and rewards faced all my newsies, but that is a tale for another time.

* * *

dont forget the sequel...A Phantoms Heart...


End file.
